Protecting You
by LiLDraGoNGuRL28
Summary: Syaoran finally comes back from China...but to also learn a new secret of Sakura's...also having someone there trying to hurt them. S+S..*chapter 8 uploaded.....new transfer students*
1. Jealousy

hey hey,   
it's May here! hehe this is mah new story....yes i know i still have "The Two Of Us" to finish. I just couldn't wait to get this one started. It's been imprinted in my head for quite awhile. Man I just had to start writing it before i forget it all! :D Oh yeah and I have this feeling that....this is going to be my favorite. Hopefully yours too! =)   
  
ENJOY IT!  
  
-----------  
  
things you NEED to know...  
  
.......*THOUGHTS*  
......."TALKING"  
.......(A/N..Me!)  
.......-------that's when i switch to differ scenes  
.......i think that's all....for now....  
  
Disclaimer:...i don't own a lot of kewl things...boohoo for me...So that certainly means i do not own CCS...too bad...i wish i did!  
  
  
-----------  
  
NOW to the story...:) :)~  
  
PROTECTING YOU  
~LiLDrAgONGuRL28..aka May  
  
^^Chapter One^^  
-=*Jealously*=-  
  
Sakura walked into one of her classes hearing whistles and awes of being cute. She looked out to the guys in her classes. They all wore a flirty smile or a charming look in their eyes. She looked at the girls who were giving evil looks and showing a bit of jealously. She scanned the class looking for....Syaoran. She found him sitting there by the window. He was looking at her with a knowing smile. She hurried her way to him and sat in her sit, right in front of him.  
  
"Oi Syaoran!"  
  
"Oi Sakura." he said calmly. Not knowing what else to do but smile. Sakura glanced quickly at the clock. Seeing there was a few minutes before class started. She turned around in her chair to talk to Syaoran. Once she turned around she fell into a deep amber sea.   
  
"How was your morning?" she asked...still staring into his deep ambers.  
  
"It was good I guess. It just got better." Syaoran said with his flirty smile, which Sakura just loved. A light red fell over her cheeks and her smile grew bigger.  
  
Ever since Syaoran came back from Hong Kong...like he promised, Sakura has been ALL smiles. After not seeing him for about 3 years, it felt so good for him to come back. Both still burning with love in their hearts. Then again...afraid to admit that they still do. Although they know it in their hearts.  
  
Sakura grew over the years. She grew into beauty. Her hair was just a little bit longer...but still had that shine. Her eyes still shone with the happy emerald color. She still had her, as Tomoyo would say, kawaii smile. She grew taller and very slender. When she blushed...it lightly stained her cheeks for awhile. Making her look tender and sweet. Making a side of Syaoran to come out easily. She had the looks that all girls in her school wanted to have. She also had the heart of one which all girls would ~kill~ for. She was also most popular. At the age of sweet sixteen...all the guys wanted her heart. But her heart belonged to one...one only.   
  
Now Syaoran, he had became unbelievably more handsome then he was when he was little. His slighly messy hair, was now messier than ever. But it gave him a look that a girl would die over. His amber eyes were very easy to get lost in. He has grown strong and tall over the years. He didn't change much, but he did mature. Making all the girls in his school drool all over him. His smile was very RARE...unless he was around Sakura. That smile came around naturally, when he looked at her. But even without his smile...he was still the cute guy he was always was. Because his thuggish appeal still attracted the girls. But his sweet side has made people fall in love. Including the beauty in his life...Sakura. (A/N: you see how descriptive i am about Syaoran...i absolutely love this guy. I can talk about him forever...)  
  
  
They were left in an undying stare at each other. Both with smiles on their faces. But it was all inturrupted by the head of a clan of girls. Which Sakura liked calling them Syaoran Fans. Since they were always after him. Sakura also liked to call them Anti-Sakura devils. Since they hated Sakura being so close to Syaoran and you can purely tell that they weren't no angels. Although they say they are.   
  
The head of the clan was Meichi.(A/N: i dun know any japanese names...so i made one up. shrugs) She had long golden hair and piercing red eyes. Her hair was usually down, but this time it was up in a bun. She was about Sakura's height and was beautiful. But Sakura's beauty came with her personality too. Unlike Meichi.   
  
Meichi practically jumped onto Syaoran, while he was sitting down, and wrapped her arms around him. His eyes widened and his face expression came into a disgusted and surprised look.   
  
"Oi MY Syaoran." she said while sending Sakura a look of "owner ship"(A/N:..dont ask.)  
  
The thought of someone grabbing him like that gave him memories of...Meilin. Meichi acted just like Meilin, when Meilin was totally attatched to him. Except Meichi is worse. Even metioning Meichi's name gave Syaoran memories of Meilin. Because their names were almost alike. Meichi thinks she's in love with Syaoran and she acts like Syaoran loves her back. But she does know that Syaoran loves Sakura. So she HATES Sakura.   
  
Syaoran pulled off Meichi's arms and pushed her off of him. "I'm not yours, Meichi." he said coldly. Meichi ignored what he said and turned to Sakura.  
  
"Why are you trying to steal Syaoran away? You know you won't be able to have him anyways." she said emotionless. Sakura just smiled.  
  
"Who's trying to steal Syaoran away? Even if I wanted too, I wouldn't need to work too hard." Sakura shot back at her. Meichi just gave her a look of disgust and walked away with 3 skimpy girls following. Syaoran smiled at her. He loved the spunk in her and her stubborness too. It almost reminded him of himself.   
  
The door to the class opened and their teacher Mr.Jinotei walked in. (A/N: once again...i don't know any japanese names...so i just make them up...sorry.)  
  
"Morning Class."  
  
"Morning Mr.Jinotei." they all say in unison.   
  
  
...Afterschool...  
  
  
Sakura waited by the staircase where Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran usually meet after school. Her class was close to the stairs so she was always first there. She sat down thinking on how her day went. It was going really good until Meichi showed up. Meichi stood in front of Sakura who was sitting down.  
  
"What do you want Meichi?" she asked coldly.   
  
"I want you to stop hanging around Syaoran. Because you're just stealing him away from me. I want you to leave him alone!" she yelled. Sakura stood up and ignored her comment. She walked to the top of the stairs and waited there. Meichi still stood there waiting for her response. She climbed the stairs also. Sakura looked at Meichi and finally answered her back.  
  
"You can't always get what you want." she said. Right after, Tomoyo came strolling by. She had heard what Sakura said to Meichi and she was giving Meichi one of her 'haha...take that.' smiles.   
  
"Oi Sakura. Good one!" she said then giving Meichi a wink.   
  
"Oi Tomoyo. Arigatou."   
  
They both watched as Meichi ran off angered and all red. Eriol came in time to see Meichi run off and he was laughing.   
  
"What did you do to her now, Tomoyo?" he asked as he came by them.  
  
"Oi Eriol, it wasn't me." She pointed to Sakura, who had one of her sly looks. Usually Tomoyo was the one putting Meichi off.  
  
"Oi Sakura. What happened? What evil thing did you do?" he said.   
  
Syaoran appeared out of no where catching Eriol saying that. "What did you do Sakura?"   
  
"She told Meichi off. You should've seen it. It was funny." Tomoyo answered for her. They all started walking down the stairs and out of the school.  
  
"Well...while I was waiting for you guys, Meichi came up to me and started yelling to me that I should leave Syaoran alone. That she wanted me to leave Syaoran alone. And I ignored her...for a little while. And..."  
  
"And..."   
  
"Hoe...just let me finish. Anyways...and I came back to her with saying..."   
  
"You can't always get what you want." Tomoyo inturrupted.   
  
Eriol and Syaoran started to laugh a little. But the little laughing became into a huge roar of laughs. The guys ALWAYS thinks it's hilarious when girl's fight. Like not martial arts or slapping or whatever. Just a general well fight...without actions. (A/N:....like you know a TALK FIGHT...uh can't explain it.)  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo had no clue on why they think that. But it's good to see those two laugh. Because these two were the most serious and hard core people. It was hard to make them laugh or smile...if it had nothing to do with magic or fighting or something like that.  
  
After the two calmed down, they splited different ways. It was always the same routine. Eriol would drop off Tomoyo and Syaoran would of course drop off Sakura.  
  
Syaoran's shoulders slumped as the two walked slowly. They rarely talked as much when they walked alone. Sometimes Sakura would tell him about her day and what they did. But everyday happened to almost be the same. Syaoran looked down at the sidewalk and watched his every step.   
  
A sudden flash shot in Syaoran's mind. He looked up to see a ball flying right at Sakura. A baseball.   
  
"Sakura...watch out!" he yelled. Sakura looked up and saw the ball flying towards. Her eyes widened and she hurried to duck for cover. But she was too slow. She shut her eyes as she tried to duck. Expecting something to hit her hard....she felt nothing. She opened one of her eyes and then the other.   
  
There stood Syaoran holding one hand out in front of Sakura with the ball right in it.(A/N: Such a fast boy...really fast! man...) Sakura's breathing wasn't normal and fright overtook her body. Even after that happened she still panicked. Somebody wanted her to be hurt. And it scared her.  
  
Sakura fell to the ground, out of fright. Her eyes were big and were filling up with tears. Her breathing became worse. That was the most horrifying thing that has happened to her after the clow cards. She sat there just staring out coldly. She was scared and she started to shiver. It wasn't because it would've hurt her badly. But it was the thought of someone wanting her to hurt or other than that...die.   
  
Syaoran looked at the ball. *What kind of stupid asshole would want to hurt Sakura?* He examined the ball. He saw nothing or no clues leading to who threw the ball or why. He turned to look at Sakura and found her sitting there on the floor ready to cry. He immediately dropped the ball and bent down near her.   
  
"Sakura, are you okay?" he asked softly. She didn't respond and didn't change her expression. She started crying. Syaoran didn't know why it scared her so much. She's been through a lot of stuff with the clow cards. But this was something that didn't compare to the cards.   
  
This worried Syaoran. Her getting so scared. He rarely saw her like this. She started to shiver a lot more and tears streamed quickly down her face. He hated seeing her like this. He looked around to see if there was anyone there. No one was around. *ARGH...whoever threw this ball to Sakura...will pay.* he thought. He firstly picked up the ball and through it somewhere away from them.   
  
After he picked up Sakura and held on to her tightly. She still was in the state of fear. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.   
  
"Come on Sakura we need to take you home." he said calmly as he walked the rest of the way to her house. Carrying her with no sweat.(A/N: Strong Syaoran...saving Sakura. ~~i used all S's at the beginning of those words!)  
  
  
--------------  
  
with Tomoyo and Eriol....  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo walked hand in hand. (A/N: so Kawaii!!) They only held hands when no one was around. Like a secret relationship. Eriol couldn't help to smile at her. *She's so pretty.* he thought.   
  
Eriol started to feel something come from behind them. He stopped and turned around. He then saw a ball coming from out of no where. He caught the ball easily and looked at it.   
  
"Where did that come from?" Tomoyo asked, looking at the ball in Eriol's other hand. (A/N: since she was still clinged to his other =)...i love E+T too..=Þ)   
  
Eriol shrugged. "I'm not sure. I guess some kids were playing." he said. He then threw the backwards while walking again.   
  
--------------   
  
the ball....  
  
the ball started rolling down the street....it kept on going and going and going and going....Pink bunny comes strolling past the ball hitting the little drums it had in front of him. (a/n: you know the bunny in those battery commercial i think um...i forgot. anyway yeah that bunny that appears out of no where hitting those drums in front of him...hehe yeah...that's what i'm getting too.)  
  
  
--------------  
  
At Kinomoto's residence...  
  
Syaoran hurried up the stairs in front of the house. He put Sakura down...who was still crying...and he knocked on the door. Sakura still buried her face in Syaoran's shoulder.   
  
Touya opened the door slowly to see his sister crying into Syaoran's shoulder.   
  
"OI! GAKI..." he started. Syaoran didn't give him the look that he always did when he says that.  
  
"What happened to Sakura?" he said softly. He knew then that Syaoran had nothing to do with it. Syaoran and Touya got to understand each other better. Although they still act cold to each other. They still can hang around with each other without fighting. They I guess you can say became...almost friends.  
  
Syaoran carried Sakura in and sat her down on the couch. Touya followed him after closing the door.  
  
"Someone threw a ball at Sakura. It came out of no where, but it was coming really fast. Directly at Sakura." Syaoran said trying to get Sakura to let go. But she didn't want to. She held onto him strong.   
  
"IS SHE HURT!?!?!" Touya yelled questionly. Syaoran shook his head.   
  
"She's just frightened. I caught the ball before it could hit her." he said a little proud.   
  
"Don't get your hopes up kid, I'm not gonna get you an Award for saving my sister." Touya said sitting there. Syaoran's face expression didn't change. But when he looked at the scared Sakura clinging on to him for dear life, his expression softened and a frown appeared on his lips.   
  
"I'll find the person who tried to hurt you...and I won't let them get away without paying for making you react like this..." Syaoran whispered.  
  
  
To be continued....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
hehe how'd you like my first chapter???...i liked it =)~ haha but this is not about me...this is about you...did you like it? If ya did or didn't...please REVIEW anyways..:) Arigatou! hehe...if you liked it a lot....tell me and i will continue it...if ya didn't...i'm still continuing it....lol...whatever...review onegai?  
  
~LiLDrAgONGurL28...aka May.  
  
  
  



	2. Stupid Fights

this is chapter two of mah storie...hehe! since i got good reviews...i decided to post it. yeah..okay! well here's the second chapter...  
  
  
  
^^Chapter 2^^  
-=*Stupid Fights*=-  
  
Touya sat there staring at Syaoran and his sister. He saw that Syaoran had a hurt expression on his face. He was laying his head on Sakura's, letting her cry onto his shoulder. This wasn't the cold hearted Syaoran Touya knows. It made him think a lot more about that. He looked at Sakura, who was holding tightly on to Syaoran's waist. Crying. Syaoran started to calm Sakura down...by shushing her softly. He whispered words to her to make her feel better. Forgeting that Touya was there watching him. He didn't care.   
  
Touya thought that at this point he would be ringing Syaoran's neck. But he sat there, letting Syaoran take care of it. He did a good job too. Sakura surprisingly stopped crying after Syaoran whispered to her. He wiped her tears away with his sleeve and smiled softly. Sakura still held on to Syaoran and sniffled a few times. Syaoran lended her his hankerchief and she took it weakily.   
  
"You want to tell me...what started to make you feel this way?" he asked quietly. Sakura nodded and leaned her head on his chest.   
  
"It's...just...I felt like. Well it really surprised and scared me thinking that someone wanted to hurt me. I never thought that...that way before." she said.   
  
"Gomen...I know it isn't such a big deal. But it really hurt to think someone would even try too. You must think I'm a wimp now. Because I got scared of a little ball. It's just...I don't know. I've been through the cards and I couldn't. I just never thought someone...someone without magical powers would try to hurt me."   
  
"No noo...Sakura. No need to apoligize. It's okay. Anything is a big deal, if it's made you cry. I don't understand why anyone would want to hurt you too." he said while rubbing her back.   
  
"I was just so scared. I never...nev-"  
  
"Shh...no one's going to hurt you. As long as I'm around...no one's."   
  
"But what if you're not around?" she asked so innocent and with fright in her eyes.  
  
"No need to worry about me not being around. I'll be here for you all the time...okay?"  
  
"Hai.."   
  
Touya didn't say anything. It was weird. Watching Syaoran act like that. He also wondered on waht he told Sakura to make her stop crying. Sakura got up and excused herself to the bathroom.   
  
"Hey...what did you say to Sakura to make her stop crying?" Touya asked calmly.   
  
"It's just uhh...something that I always say when she startes crying. I had always said it to her, um since the fourth grade." Syaoran said.  
  
"I didn't ask for the history of it. I just asked what you said."  
  
"Heh...well..." Syaoran started to blush a little. But it went strait to a wide grin.  
  
"It's her's and my secret. Something you'll never find out."   
  
"Yeah onii-chan...something you would NEVER find out." Sakura said standing by the couches. She looked refreshed and like she's never shed a tear. Just so much more beautiful. She smiled sweetly as she walked to sit on the couch by Syaoran. Syaoran could smell her sweet secent of cherry blossoms.  
  
"You...you feel better?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded her head and laid her head back on his chest.  
  
"Arigatou Syaoran-chan.." She said closing her eyes. *Syaoran-chan...did she just call...ME Syaoran-chan???* he thought.   
  
Touya was surprised. *She did not...*   
  
Syaoran looked up at Touya with a shocked and embarrassed face. Touya gave him a 'be careful or else' look and got up to start dinner. Syaoran turned back to Sakura who was lightly breathing and smiling a small smile. It looked as if she had fallen to sleep or was just resting her eyes. *so cute...*  
  
-------------  
  
Next day...at school...  
  
Syaoran happened to be REALLY early. He usually was early...but not this early. He was only early for the soccer practice. Eriol happened to follow him and sense something wrong. When he was right behind Syaoran he rushed by his side.   
  
"Hey Syaoran...what's the rush?" Eriol had to walk fast to keep up with him.  
  
"Nothing.." he murmured, still walking as fast as ever.  
  
"What happened yesterday?" Eriol asked worried. Syaoran stopped and his face expression softened.   
  
"What makes you think something happened yesterday?"   
  
"Well...you're super early, you look mad, walking REALLY fast, and when I asked you what happened yesterday, you totally softened up and stopped. OR it could just be that I have a really good sense about this stuff."  
  
"Someone threw a ball at Sakura..." Eriol was shocked at first.  
  
"Is she hurt or something?"   
  
"No...but she broke down. She broke down Eriol. It's not normal for Sakura to break down...from the thought of someone trying to hurt her. She said she was so scared because she never thought that someone would try to hurt her. I really don't find anything scary about that. But she worried me. She was in the state of fear...Eriol. And her being through the cards and all. It really surprised me."   
  
Eriol thought for a moment. He couldn't possibly believe something like that happening. Sakura faced many close calls. But yet she was scared of a ball.  
  
"That really makes her sound like a wimp." Eriol said quietly.   
  
"I heard that. She said that herself. But I still don't understand...I mean it's too weird." Syaoran looked down at the ground, he started to anger up a bit.   
  
"But why are you so mad??"  
  
"Because I know it was someone...not something. It was someone who hates her. And..I DON'T KNOW. ARGH!!" A rush of anger ran over him. He had this urge to hit something. So he punched the closest thing to him...and it happened to be Eriol.   
  
Eriol flew back and on to the road. It didn't like put him in like a very bad pain...but it hurt. He hit him on this right shoulder.   
  
"Damn SYAORAN...that freaking hurt. What the hell did you do that for?" He asked rubbing his shoulder. He winced from the pain a little bit while getting up.   
  
"Sorry man...I just needed to punch something...or someone. I don't know something just...ugh!" Syaoran inhaled slowly and exhaled. He started walking again trying to calm himself down.  
  
Eriol hurried and followed him too. He walked behind him though. They were silent the rest of the way.   
  
Once they got to the field the just stood there. They were after all early and had lots of time. Syaoran stood in the middle of the field looking around. Eriol stayed by the bleachers and sat down finishing homework.   
  
Out of no where a soccer ball came flying towards Syaoran from behind. Eriol spotted it and yelled at him to watch out. But it was too late. Right when Syaoran turned around he got knocked in the face by the ball. He fell over from the strength of the ball.   
  
"Gah..." Syaoran got up quickly and shook off the dizziness that he developed with the ball hit him. He looked at the ball and kicked up as hard as he can away from him.   
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH ALL THESE FREAKING BALLS?!?!?!?!" Syaoran turned absolutely red and really angered. He looked around for any signs of anyone...but no one.   
  
"Damn Syaoran wake up the whole town!" Eriol shouted at it him. He didn't see anyone around when he saw the ball. He didn't sense anyone too.   
  
Syaoran calmed down for a second and rubbed his head. "That hurt...whoever did it is a stupid butthead." Eriol sweat dropped.   
  
"Everyone you hate is a stupid butthead..." he mumbles.   
  
"Shut up BUTTHEAD!!" Syaoran said while walking up to Eriol.  
  
"Look who's talking!" Eriol shot back.   
  
"I ain't no butthead! You're the butthead!!"   
  
"I'm not the one who got hit with the ball!"   
  
"You're soon going to be hit with my fist."   
  
"Oh did you forget, you already did that."  
  
"Let me try it ONE MORE TIME!!!!"   
  
"Go right AHEAD. It didn't even HURT anyways."   
  
"Well this time you're gonna feel the PAIN!!!"   
  
"I ain't the one who's gonna feel the pain NOW!!"   
  
Both of them raised their hands at each other and shot evil glares. Then soon enough they both raised their hands up and the same time, then both threw a....slap. (A/N: -_-") They both started slapping each other one after another.   
  
Syaoran pulled his hand back and slapped Eriol as hard as he can on the face.   
  
"Stop it!" he yelled after. Eriol slapped him back.   
  
"No you stop it!" Syaoran used the back of his hand and slapped him on the face.  
  
"I said STOP IT!" Eriol did the same.  
  
"You stop it FIRST!" Syaoran raised his hand up, but then it fell.   
  
"FINE!"   
  
"FINE!"   
  
They both crossed their arms. "You're still a butthead.." Syaoran whispered.   
  
Before Syaoran knew it, Eriol flew at him and made him fall on his back. "Gah!" He tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge. They ended up wrestling each other. They both rolled around the field trying to pin each other down.   
  
Syaoran was being mushed into the ground once Eriol got a good grip on him. But soon Syaoran got a hold a few strands of Eriol's hair. He started pulling on it causing Eriol to scream...(A/N: Ahemm..*cough cough*)...uhh scream like a girl.   
  
Eriol soon enough got a hold of Syaoran's hair and started pulling on it too. He happened to also...*cough* scream..like...a...girl. They both stayed their pulling each other's hair and screaming like..girls.   
  
"SYAORAN!!! ERIOL!!!" They both look up to see Tomoyo and Sakura standing there with their hands on their hips. They both were laughing. Both of the guys quickly rushed up and brushed themselves off. The girls' expression changed to an angered one. Eriol quickly pointed to Syaoran.  
  
"He started it...he called me a BUTTHEAD!!"   
  
"You ARE a butthead!" Syaoran shot back sticking his tongue out. Sakura and Tomoyo sweat dropped. Both of the guys suddenly dropped the subject.  
  
"What are you girls doing here?" Syaoran asked. Sakura smiled.   
  
"To watch you guys practice!" She said happily. Sakura wasn't usually up this early, but when it came to Syaoran's and Eriol's soccer practices...she was up like that.   
  
"Oi that's right...practice!" Eriol said quickly. He picked up his bag and walked up too Tomoyo. "Aye baby!" He said before placing a sweet butterfly kiss on her lips.   
  
Syaoran and Sakura stood there wide eyed. "Eh...wha?" they both said dumbfounded. Tomoyo and Eriol sweatdropped.   
  
"Eh...I guess we forgot to tell them...Gomen." Tomoyo said. Eriol nodded and put his arm around her. Sakura blinked and Syaoran stared with his mouth hanging open. They stayed like that for awhile before suddenly getting away from their surprised looks. Sakura shrugged.  
  
"Well I knew it was gonna happen one time or another." Syaoran nodded and agreed.   
  
"It was obvious." They both started walking to the locker rooms, so the guys can change. Tomoyo and Eriol smiled the same smile at each other and soon followed behind them.   
  
  
-------------  
At soccer practice...  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo yelped in excitement watching the guys practice. Syaoran was the Captain of the team and he brought the team up well. He was really tough with his coaching. But he always made up for it doing something fun for them after.   
  
"Terry...WATCH where you're going! You're going to run into something. Kick the ball, Jing!(A/N: there i go with the names again. I really have no clue what i'm doing...) ERIOL WATCH OUT!! KEEP YOUR EYE ON THE BALL!!!!! GOOD JOB!! Keep it up!!" Syaoran yelled while clapping his hands and pointing at errors.   
  
*He's absolutely good at coaching...and looks absolutely delicious when...* Sakura thought...before being inturrupted.  
  
"Watch out Sakura, you might burn a hole in him." Tomoyo said laughing. Sakura gave her a small push and laughed herself.   
  
"Nobody stares at my Syaoran like that." Sakura sighed recognizing the voice coming from beside her.   
  
"Go away Meichi...you might distract the guys from practice..." Tomoyo started...but didn't finish. Meichi shot her sexiest smile at Syaoran when he looked their way.   
  
"Like I said Meichi...you might distract the guys...and they might get hurt."  
  
"That proves how beautiful I am...thanks Tomoyo." she said sweetly. Sakura sat there watching in astonishment.  
  
"I didn't say that. They'd all be distracted on how ugly you are..." Sakura busted out laughing. She gave Tomoyo a high five and turned back to the field. Meichi gave a look of disgust and moved a few feet away from them.   
  
Eriol looked their way and gave a short wave. Then blew a kiss to Tomoyo. Tomoyo almost fainted. Her cheeks turned a bright red and her smile grew bigger. She blew him a kiss back. She of course had her camera so she caught the kiss blowing on tape. She also caught the look Syaoran was giving...Sakura. It was a softened look, but then a desperate part of him was leaking out.   
  
"Hai this will certainly prove something." She said to herself while zooming in on Syaoran.   
  
"Did you say something Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo shook her head.   
  
"Hey Syaoran is looking at ME!" Meichi squeeled. Tomoyo looked at her and shot an evil glare.  
  
"Sorry to ruin your happiness...but he isn't looking at you. If he was he certainly wouldn't be giving you that face. And for you information...he was looking at Sakura-chan." she said proudly.   
  
Meichi didn't respond. Tomoyo had thought that she made her feel bad. But she didn't care. Sakura blushed to Tomoyo's statement. She looked at Syaoran and smiled. Syaoran smiled back and gave her a little wave. Sakura of course waved back her face turning way red.   
  
Meichi burned up with anger and started sending glares at Sakura. Syaoran and Sakura still stared at each other. Not paying attention to anyone around. But I spoke to soon.  
  
"SYAORAN, TOMOYO-CHAN, SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!" All of them perked their heads up to see...(A/N: *Gasp* you know who it is!) Meilin.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura ran their way to her. "MEILIN-CHAN!!!" They both yelled before running to hug her. Syaoran smiled a little. It's been awhile since he's seen his cousin.   
  
"Alright guys 10 minute break!!!" he yelled. He ran towards the 3 screaming girls, with Eriol following behind.   
  
The three girls were all hugging each yelling with happiness.   
  
"Oi Sakura-chan...you're so beautiful! Aye Tomoyo-chan...so KAWAII!" Meilin said happily. She was back...and it was nothing bad too.   
  
"Ay look at yourself, Meilin...so pretty! Aye oh my gosh I'm so happy you're back!" Sakura yelled hugging her once again. She backed away when Syaoran came by. Syaoran deeply smiled.   
  
"Oi...Syaoran...so handsome now! Haven't seen you in awhile." Meilin didn't stay in Hong Kong too long with Syaoran came back. She left to study in Beijing.   
  
"Hai Meilin...you're looking pretty." he said slowly stepping towards her. He gave her a soft hug.   
  
"Are you with Sakura yet?" Meilin whispered in his ear. He shook his head stepping back. He lipped the words 'Not yet.' Then giving her a small smile.   
  
Meilin look behind Syaoran to see a dark hair guy standing there. "Oi, who's that?" she said pointing. Tomoyo blushed.  
  
"This is Eriol. He's my love." Tomoyo said grabbing on to his arm and pulling him towards her. She lightly blushed.   
  
"Oi Eriol, I'm Meilin. Syaoran's cousin." She said holding her hand out. Eriol politely took her hand and kissed it instead of shaking it.   
  
"Hai Tomoyo, you certainly chose a good one." Meilin said giving her a wink. Tomoyo was non stop blushing. She stopped when she got pushed by Meichi. Meilin looked at Meichi.   
  
"GO away Meichi. None of this has to deal with you. Come to think of it...nothing ever deals with you." Tomoyo said coldly.   
  
"Anything that has to deal with Syaoran, certainly deals with me." she said. Everyone around sweat dropped.   
  
Meilin smiled evilly. "I'm Meilin and you are."   
  
"I'm Meichi." Sakura looked at the two...*This is not gonna be good.* Meilin already knew about Meichi, Tomoyo talked about her in her letters to her. Meilin put her hand out. Meichi took the offer. They held on to each other's hand having a strength war.   
  
"IT'S really nice to meet you." Meilin said still using all her strength. Smirking.   
  
"Yeah." Meichi agreed. Meichi gave out on her strength. She pulled her arm away and shook it softly.   
  
Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other. Meichi and Meilin were evilly looking at each other. They were both fighting over Syaoran. But Meilin was fighting for Sakura. For she wanted Sakura with Syaoran. And only Sakura. Knowing Sakura is the only one who deserved someone like Syaoran.   
  
"This is going to get crazy." Sakura said. Syaoran nodded in agreement. "You're so right. It's the war between Meilin and Meichi."   
  
What they all didn't know is that Meilin and Meichi weren't only thinking about fighting about Syaoran. But for who is the best.   
  
And from now on...the Mei(A/N: short for Meilin and Meichi) wars began....  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
hai that was mah second chapter. Meilin's BACK! hehe yay! i happened to be a fan of her's too. Just not as big and Sakura and Syaoran :D! hehe and the Mei war's begin. That's certainly gonna be fun...and oh...something bad might happen to oh my gosh......you have to figure it out next chapter. hehe have patience. hehe i know u can do it! haha okay yeah...REVIEW onegai!  
  
- LiL DraGoN GuRL...aka May. 


	3. Unknown Secret

hi....hehe...i just want to apologize for the MANY mistakes i made in the last chapter. I really need to start going over them a lot more than i thought. Oh yeah...and i'm having trouble with this HTML thing. I don't know what kind of HTML would work for this. And if you think you can help me...my email address is Aziette_028@hotmail.com. I do have MSN messenger so you can talk to me there and add me if ya like. I also have AIM and my SN is MeLi28MaYo. So if you think you can help me...mesa appreciate that!   
  
I also like to apologize for having this chapter come late. I'm happy from the reviews I got for this. I get happy from the one review...as long as it's good! hehe i'm very fond of people who do like my writings! hehe thankies much you guys! anyways...i do not mind flaming...it helps me think about how i can make the next story or chapter better. You can flame...just go easy on me...onegai? but if you feel the need to tell me something..TELL ME! =)   
  
About the Disclaimer....i'll only do that every other chapter...so more likely it would be on the chapters that have ODD numbers....like 1,3,5,7,9....sooo onnnnn....yeah!  
  
Disclaimer: like i said before....i don't have a lot of cool stuff...so how can i own CCS?? *shrugs* *sighs* I wished i owned Syaoran....  
  
*waits for a response....*  
  
Man i was really hoping for someone saying "Your wish is my command." AWWWWW...*runs off crying..* I WANT SYAORAN!  
  
*unknown person pops out of no where...has dark brown spikey hair and stood tall*   
Unknown Person: Hello I'm JiLoE! hehehe...you see that my friend here has run off...*clears his throat* Yes i know you're thinking right now...that this is a little weird. But whatever....ON TO THE CHAPTER...hope ya enjoy it...it is after my friends writing..so of course...  
*May comes around from behind Jiloe*  
May: ^_^...enjoy!   
  
  
^^Chapter 3^^  
-=*Unknown Secret*=-  
  
  
Syaoran and Sakura laughed while walking into their classroom. They were laughing at something they both watched on TV. Sakura was happier than ever. Having Meilin back was exciting. It was the whole group...back together again. Syaoran collasped in his seat and let out a sigh of relief. His muscles ached from soccer practice. Yamazaki popped out of no where...inturrupting Syaoran's resting time.   
  
"Ohayo there Syaoran!" He said cheerfully...his eyes widely...um..shut.   
  
"Ohayo Yamazaki." Syaoran said tired. He lied his head down on to the desk and closed his eyes.   
  
"Rough practice, huh? WELL I once heard this story about a Soccer player and his-" Yamazaki stopped once he felt a hand slap him from behind.   
  
"Ohayo Chiharu!" Sakura said happily.   
  
"Ohayo Sakura!" Chiharu said holding one of her hands over Yamazaki's mouth. Yamazaki quickly took her hand off and started to tell the story again to Syaoran.   
  
"AND his first day of practice was TOO much. He was first being treated kindly and was respected too. Just like any new student. What he didn't know was that the other people on his teams....were ZOMBIES!" he said with a suspenseful voice.   
  
Everyone around sweatdropped...including the teacher, when he first walked in. Class wasn't even close to starting yet...but the teacher always happened to be there early.   
  
"That's enough Yamazaki...Li-kun is tired enough." Chiharu said pulling on Yamazaki's sleeve. Syaoran's head popped up to the words..'Li-kun'. Sakura looked bedazzled.   
  
"Li-kun?" Syaoran and Sakura asked. Nobody has called him that for a long time and he planned to never be called that again. He gained enough trust with his friends here to be called by his first name. And it was a little surprising to hear it again.   
  
  
"OOPS...I don't know where that came from. Gomen...uhh..." Chiharu thought for a moment.  
  
"Syaoran..." Sakura said, catching why Chiharu said 'Li-kun'.   
  
"Syaoran...Gomen. Forgive me? Onegai?" She said sweatdropping. Syaoran's face wore a really surprised face.  
  
"Mou...you forgot my name?" he asked.  
  
Chiharu nodded, reddened from the embarrassment. Syaoran sighed and smiled lightly.  
  
"It is alright Chiharu, I forgive you." he said calmly. Sakura smiled. She fully expected Syaoran to go balistic. But he didn't. She liked the new Syaoran. Yes he was still cold-hearted at times and very short tempered. But he learned to be more...what's that word...NICE.   
  
"I'm sorry, Syaoran. I couldn't exactly remember your name. I knew it was something like that. But it sounded wrong. I was about to call you Syaolen. Saved me the embarrassment at least." She said trying to make the best of it.   
  
Syaoran just shrugged and put his head back down. Before another inturruption walked into the room. It was two babbling girls, giggling and being very loud. They quickly walked over to Sakura and the rest of themSyaoran, Yamazaki, and Chiharu.  
  
"Ohayo Rika! Ohayo Naoko!" Sakura and Chiharu yelled at the same time. The two girls responded back the same way.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura! Ohayo Chiharu! Ohayo boys!" They said at the same time. Syaoran waved weakily and closed his eyes.   
  
"Ohayo girls!" Yamazaki said loudly mocking them. Syaoran had heard this and he had to laugh. He laughed still having his head pressing against the desk and his eyes closed.   
  
"Yamazaki...that wasn't nice." Chiharu said sadly.   
  
"Gomen, hun." he said then gave her a kiss on her cheek. She lightly giggled and wrapped her arms around him. Everyone started doing their own thing. Chiharu and Yamazaki were flirting non-stop. Naoko and Rika were talking about their boyfriends. And Syaoran and Sakura just sat there. Sakura turned around in her seat and faced Syaoran who was still lying on the desk.   
  
She patted his head lightly and smiled.   
  
"You had a really good practice today, Syaoran-chan." she said quietly, for only him to hear. Syaoran lifted his head up slowly with a small smile escaping his lips.   
  
"Arigatou, Sakura-chan." he said. Letting his heart take over his mind. Sakura smiled. Her heart took over her mind too. Both were smiling deeply at each other.   
  
"Arigatou Syaoran-chan, for yesterday. I don't know what I would've done without you." She said while a blush quickly took over her cheeks.   
  
"Anytime Sakura." he whispered. Their faces were close enough that their noses can touch. Sakura pulled back a little and frowned.  
  
"You must still think that I acted like a baby yesterday. I don't know...know what happened." she said quietly, holding her hands in front of her.   
  
"Noo Sakura-chan. Don't think that. What is done is done and the past is the past. Let's forget about it." Syaoran said hoping to get Sakura to smile again. Sakura nodded and got up out of her seat. Syaoran thought that she was going to run out of the room or far from him. *GAH..did I say something wrong?* he thought.   
  
But instead Sakura stepped in front of Syaoran's desk and stood there for awhile. Her head bowing down. She knelt down and lied her head on his lap. Syaoran looked shocked and was looking around to see if anyone noticed. He looked down at her about to ask what was going on. But he saw the sad look in her eyes. She had felt stupid and embarrassed, also saddened and thankful. Saddened because she was also scared of what would've happened if Syaoran wasn't there.   
  
Syaoran couldn't help but to not care about who was looking at them. Sakura was a fragile person. But a strong person when it came to when someone angered her. It still remained a mystery on why Sakura brokedown so hard. But he let it be. He pulled Sakura up to have her sitting on his lap. She buried her face into his chest almost on the verge of crying again. Syaoran craddled her and laid his head on top of hers. He sensed something wrong. He thought that Sakura would never cry again about that. She was strong about that. Something else bothered her.   
  
"Never leave me again, Syaoran. Please never leave me again." Syaoran was a little shocked at what she said. He didn't plan on ever leaving her.   
  
"I will never leave you. I'm here to stay, Sakura. I'm not going anywhere." He was a little confused on why she said that.   
  
*Sakura's POV*  
  
I clenched onto his shirt. Tears were brimming my eyes. These harmful memories are coming back to me. Why can't they leave me alone?I tried thinking about what Syaoran said. 'The past is the past...' But it didn't work. They kept coming back to me. Haunting me, making me shiver all over. I'm sure Syaoran felt me shake, he wrapped his arms tighter around me and kissed the top of my head. Making me feel a little safer.   
  
But they came back...  
  
=:-Flashback-:=  
  
I was standing in a crowded hallway. Smiling happily. It was just like all the other days. The hallway slowly emptied and I walked alone. I was as happy as ever just roaming around. Syaoran was on my mind...I was hoping he was okay and was doing alright with his training. I skipped along the way home. No one around. And I suddenly feel something touch my shoulder. I turn around not before a hand came over my mouth and around my waist. It pulled me away and I started to feel dizzy.   
  
I recognized the white hankerchief over my mouth and nose. It was poised with that stuff that would make you black out. (A/N: forgot what those were called....gomen ^^'). And soon enough I did black out.   
  
I woke up wearily and not recognize the environment around me. I was on a dirty street where they had trash all over the place and grafitti on the walls. I was lying against one of the walls and my legs spreaded out. I got up but it felt like a sharp needle poked me. Every movement I made it felt like needles were pricking me. I looked down at my clothes and they were torn up. My shirt was halfway opened. Exposing my stomach. I felt a really sharp pain on my right arm. There was a cut slashing almost half way up my arm.   
  
I looked around to see if there was somebody there to help me. But I saw no one. I looked up at the sky and the sun was still shinning bright. I found my bag opened with a few of my stuff scattered out. *What the hell happened?* I thought. Wincing to the pain surrounding my body. I picked up my stuff slowly seeing that a few stuff was missing. But it wasn't anything too important. I found scraps of a picture lying around. I picked one big piece of the picture...and it was the face of Syaoran. They tore up the only picture I had of Syaoran and myself. Knowing that, that was the only picture I had brought with me. My heart broke and tears fell from my eyes. I tried and gathered up my courage so I could find my way home.   
  
When I stepped into the house. Still aching from all the pain. I yelled out as loud as I could to see if anyone was around. I looked around for any signs of someone home. Luckily no one was home. So I didn't have to explain what happened and why I look like this. And this also gave me time to clean up any cuts and change. I peaked quietly into my room to see if Kero was there. I didn't hear anyone shout back at me...but then again he could be sleeping. I spotted a note on my desk.  
  
Dearest Clow Mistress....  
  
I'M AT TOMOYOS...EATING...I'LL BE HOME LATER ON!  
  
KeRo-Guardian Beast of Clow Cards...  
  
I quickly threw it away and ran to the closest bathroom. My arm was starting to hurt more and more. I inspected myself looking into the mirror. I only had a few cuts and bruises. But the big cut on my right arm stood out. I cleaned my cuts and took a short shower. I put on a long sleeve shirt and a skirt. I made sure my long sleeve shirt was also a turtle neck. From noticing the hickies I had on my neck. I had socks run up to my knees, so the few bruises wouldn't show. I tried to set on my best smile. Making sure that no one would recognized. It still hurt to walk or even move. But I had to go through it anways. I walked back to my bedroom and fell onto my bed. Making sure my arm wouldn't be harmed. And alone I cried. Harder than I ever cried before. I needed Syaoran. I needed him here! And he wasn't here.   
  
I decided to keep it a secret that I was....  
  
=:-End of Flashback-:=  
  
I was knocked out of my memories to her Syaoran whispering to me. "Sakura-chan? Are you okay?" he asked, his voice with much concern in it. I recognized I was crying. I quickly wipped the tears away and answered him calmly.  
  
"I'm just happy you're here with me, Syaoran." I said forcing a smile on my face. I couldn't tell him and I wasn't going to tell him now. I didn't even say a word to anyone...not even Tomoyo.   
  
*Normal POV*  
  
Syaoran smiled. But a frowned remained behind it. Something was bothering Sakura and he didn't like it. What seemed like hours they were there...only a few minutes passed. Still having them 20 more minutes until class begun. Sakura sighed onto Syaoran's shirt and still held onto him. The two didn't notice all the pairs of eyes staring at them. But they only stared for a little while before returning to whatever they were doing.   
  
Both seemed comfy. Even though in a classroom. Sakura still sitting on Syaoran's lap and Syaoran holding her like she was an innocent little child.   
  
Everything was inturrupted when a loud boom came from the door. Sakura didn't react to it, but Syaoran did. There stood a red faced Meichi. Syaoran sighed and his thoughts went back to Sakura.   
  
Meichi was way past steamed off when she saw Sakura sitting on Syaoran's lap. "ARGH....SAKURA!!!!! GET OFF OF HIM NOW!!" Meichi yelled while stomping her way over to them. Sakura wasn't listening. She concentrated on listening to Syaoran's heart beat. She was inturrupted from the peaceful heart beat when an arm pulled on hers, forcefully pulling Sakura to fly back off of Syaoran.   
  
But Syaoran caught her before she can ever hit the floor. But after she was caught she immediately stood up. She stood there facing Meichi.   
  
"Don't you ever touch him AGAIN! EVER AGAIN!" Meichi yelled. She reached her hand up and quickly swung it at her. But a hand caught her's from behind. Sakura looked behind Meichi to see Syaoran holding onto her arm. His soft expression was lost and it was left with the face he had when he first encountered Sakura...for the very first time. All the way back when the Clow Cards were a big part of their friendship.   
  
"NEVER...try to do that." he said coldly. Mr. Jinotei yelled above all the gasp and voices in the room.  
  
"Meichi you will immediately LEAVE my classroom NOW! You will not come back until class has started and you recognized what you have done!" he yelled as if he were yelling at a little girl who has done something wrong, and needed to go to time-out.   
  
Meichi abruptly pulled her arm away from Syaoran and walked out of the classroom giving Sakura an evil glare. Sakura wasn't scared too much about what happened. She was shocked though. So was Syaoran.   
  
"Are you okay, Sakura?" he said pulling close to Sakura. Sakura nodded her head and pulled in to hug Syaoran again. They stood there for awhile...hugging.   
  
Mr. Jinotei adored the two. That's why he didn't bother them when they were in 'close' moments.   
  
The door opened again and in stepped in Tomoyo and Eriol hand in hand. Eriol had lifted his love one's hand to his lips before walking fully into the classroom. Tomoyo blushed lightly and wrapped her arm around his.   
  
Naoko, Chiharu and Rika were all standing there in disbelief.   
  
"AHHHH TOMOYO...You and Eriol!" Rika yelled running toward the new found couple. Well new to them. The other two girls followed behind. Yamazaki was already standing by the door and was the first to react. He started talking to Eriol and the 3 girls started to talk to Tomoyo.   
  
Once again the other two love birds..(A/N: Just not together yet! why not?? don't ask me...i mean...u should ask me since i'm the writing the story but...argh...just read the story!)...weren't paying attention to what was happening around them. Too caught in their feelings.   
  
Tomoyo recognize it and pushed the 3 girls aside, taking out her camera. "KAWAII!" She said, filming the two hugging.   
  
That was when Syaoran and Sakura first recognized that she was there, and they both sweatdropped.   
  
"You should've seen it earlier Tomoyo. Sakura was sitting on Syaoran's lap, while Syaoran comforted her. Well actually first Sakura got out of her seat and kneeled down to lay her head down on Syaoran's lap. THEN he pulled her onto his lap and craddled her-"  
  
"HOOOOOEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo yelled. She soon started to cry. Eriol got a hold of Tomoyo and tried to make her stop.  
  
"I MISSED A KAWAII MOMENT! I NEVER MISSED A KAWAII MOMENT!! WAHH!" she yelled through her tears. But then all of a sudden she stopped and perked up.   
  
"I remembered I set up a hidden camera right by them! OHOHOHOHOHOHO" She said smiling. Everyone fell to the floor anime style. Except Eriol and Mr. Jinotei, who just sweatdropped.   
  
"Arigatou..once again..Syaoran-chan." Sakura said once the class calmed down.   
  
"Anytime..Sakura-chan." Both of them smiled. They both sat in their sits and got ready for class...for class was starting..  
  
"Good Morning Class! I would like to introduce you to a new student, from Hong Kong. Who is also related to Li Syaoran. Class welcome..Li Meilin." Mr. Jinotei said motioning Meilin to be coming in. Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, and Yamazaki gasped in realization. The 3 girls started to scream again.   
  
"MEILIN-CHAN!" Meilin smiled and sat down in the seat she was instructed to. Which was a right next to Meichi.   
  
Meilin over to Meichi and they both started a staring contest. Mr.Jinotei sweatdropped for the millionth time and broke the girls up.   
  
Meilin mumbled words to herself and faced forward to pay attention to class. *What a bitch!* she thought.   
  
Meichi on other hand forgot quickly about what happened and looked over to Syaoran.   
  
"I'm not giving up on you now, Syaoran. I will have you and Sakura will be long gone..." she said to herself.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
well um that was the end of chapter 3....uhh yeah hope yeah enjoyed it. I know it's a lil weird...but hey that's me. hehehehehe!  
  
*Jiloe pops out of no where holding a Syaoran doll*  
Jiloe: LOOK WHAT I FOUND FOR YOU!!!!!!  
May: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH oh my gosh!!!!!!! ARIGATOU JILOE!!!!!  
*May took the doll quickly from him and squeezed it tightly.*  
Jiloe: Well since I get to talk again...and she's busy with her doll. I'm sure she would want to tell you to please Review her story so far. hehe so please doo...arigatou. Oh if you're wanting to know..I AM MAY'S COUSIN!   
*May still hugging the Syaoran doll*  
May:^_^...I LOVE LI!  
Jiloe: -_-'...shouldn't of have gave it to her....  
  
  



	4. Bad Day

hi again! miss me?!? well anyways...heheh this is the fourth chapter of my story! like it so far? hope ya do...hmm...just warning you ....something bad might happen in this chapter...maybe! well since Jiloe isn't here today *snickers* we'll just go on strait to the story!  
  
  
  
  
^^Chapter 4^^  
  
-=*Bad Day*=-  
  
  
  
Syaoran tapped his pencil against the desk. He was so bored. The teacher was going over something old. Syaoran can also tell that Sakura was bored too. She was practically sleeping. Her head was on her bent elbow. Her eyes closed for a few seconds. Then seconds later her eyes would flutter open. He smiled at her sleepy face when she turned to look at the clock. She gave him a sleepy, tired smile before turning around again.   
  
  
  
He was use to looking at the back of her head. He can tell what she's feeling just looking at the back of her. He leaned over a bit and whispered in her ear.   
  
  
  
"Sleepy Sakura?" His voice was full huskiness. That gave Sakura the chills all over. She nodded her head. So happy that Syaoran couldn't see her blushing like crazy. That certainly woke her up.   
  
  
  
"Go to sleep, I'll wake you up if the teacher looks our way." he said after. Sakura loved him more for that. So generous. She nodded again and pulled her head down. Slowly she fell into a dream world.   
  
  
  
*Sakura stood there looking around in some unfamiliar place. She took a few steps, looking to see if anything looked familiar. She soon heard some yelling and screams of a few people. It was coming from behind the corner. She walked slowly and quietly.   
  
  
  
She peeked her head a little to see some girl having her mouth being covered and having someone hold her hands back. Sakura tried looking closer at the girl. And the guys around her. The guys were dressed all in black with masks over their heads.  
  
  
  
  
Sakura looked closer at the girl, who was now crying, and saw that she looked familiar. She looked around and saw a few guys looking through a pink backpack. It looked familiar too. She watched one of the guys take out a picture of two people and look at it in disgust. She thought she heard one of them say, "You're Syaoran is not here anymore to protect you. HAHAHA!" he practically yelled at the girl.   
  
  
  
  
Right then, she realized it was her. The girl screaming and yelling was her. She began to shiver and feel cold all over. She wanted to stop them, but she couldn't move. She calmed down again and saw then when one of the guys was tearing up the picture. She got angry and so mad...but she couldn't move. She looked over back at uh...her. She saw one of the guys take off on of his masks.   
  
She tried to look at his face, but she couldn't see it. And the other her was crying so hard to recognize who it was. The guy with his mask off was about to turn his head...but her sight became blurry....*  
  
  
  
  
Sakura....Sakura  
  
  
  
  
"Sakura!" She quickly popped her head up and looked around hesitantly.   
  
  
  
"Sakura...it's time to go." She turned around to see a smiling Syaoran. He was standing up holding two bags. She guessed that he packed her stuff already. She looked around weirdly and slowly got up. She reached for her bag, but Syaoran pulled back.   
  
  
"No let me carry it. We have the same class next. And you look really tired. So let me." He said throwing it over his other shoulder.   
  
  
"Arigatou Syaoran-chan." She said quietly and walked with him. He wrapped his arm around her and walked with her to class.  
  
Sakura felt safe after her frightful dream. It was like she was getting flashbacks of what happened then. But why was it happening today.   
  
----------------  
  
Later on in the day....  
  
  
  
  
Sakura sighed heavilly as she waited by the stairs again. She was too tired to move or even talk. She thought about her dream all day. It scared her so much.   
  
  
She looked down the long staircase, seeing nobody climbing or going down the stairs. She looked around the hallways and they looked deserted. She seemed alone. Like nobody was here with her. She soon began to panick.  
  
  
She was afraid to be alone again. Not again. She started to hesitate and soon cry. What was happening? Where was everyone? She was just about to scream before she felt somebody brush against her and make her flip back into reality.   
  
  
She recognized that she was sitting down on one of the stairs holding her hands over her head. People were all around. Some people were looking at her weird, but they didn't bother to ask.   
  
She slowly stood up and took a step back. So she was standing at the top of the stairs. She confused herself on what happened. And why it happened. She totally flipped into another world which seemed so real, but then go back into reality.   
  
  
  
Everything was going weird today. And it was getting scary. She thought on why it didn't happen a lot more before, and why it was happening now. She tried to shake off what was on her mind and she turned around to see Syaoran not so far away.   
  
  
She was about to wave but a sudden force pushed against her, causing her to trip a little. She took a step back from the forceful push, but forgot there was a staircase behind her. So she tripped over the step, falling backwards....causing her to start falling down the stairs.  
  
  
"SAKURA!!!"   
  
  
But only a split second later did she feel arms wrap around her and someone holding her from behind. Wrapping her up so she wouldn't get touched. The two of them rolled down the stairs hitting a few times against the hard concrete steps. But she didn't feel the steps hitting against her. She heard a few yells and screams of pain. But she didn't feel as much pain as she thought. This person behind her was taking it all.   
  
  
After, what felt like hours, a few seconds passed by and she felt a sudden stop. It was a harsh landing. She heard something crack really bad and a yell from behind her. She was on her back, on top of somebody. The one who was protecting her from any pain while rolling down the stairs.  
  
  
She winced a little to her arm. The same arm that had a big cut on it. Which was now a scar. She quickly rolled off the other person and pulled her sleeve up. The scar, she didn't know how, happened to open up again. And it started to bleed a lot. She started to freak, but then she remembered the other person.  
  
  
She totally forgot about her arm and quickly turned to the person on the floor. She locked eyes with a dark haired boy. Who had Amber eyes. (A/N: hmm...i wonder who it is ^_^') His eyes were squinted and he had a small smile on his lips.  
  
"Are you alright, Sakura?" he said trying to sit up. But the pain in his left leg and his back pulled him back to the floor.   
  
"OH KAMI!!! You're hurt!!! Syaoran...you shouldn't have done that!" Tears started filling her eyes as she turned towards the crowd staring at them.  
  
  
"Don't just stand there!!!! GET SOMEBODY QUICK!!! NOW!!! HURRY!!!!" she yelled as the tears quickly rushed out of her eyes.   
  
  
"Syaoran...you didn't have to do it! Why did you do it?!?" She asked moving his head on to her lap. She brushed a few of his hair aside to see his eyes better.   
  
  
"I can't...can't...cough.." he was hushed by Sakura putting her fingers on to his lips.   
  
  
"No don't speak....you're going to be alright." she whispered, tears still falling from her eyes. She softly ran her hand over his cheek, before placing a soft kiss on it.   
  
  
Syaoran looked at her and at the arm caressing his cheek. He smiled a little not thinking of the pain as much. He looked a little closer and saw blood staining on her sleeve. He didn't think he was bleeding so he right to a conclusion.  
  
  
"Sakura ...yo-you're hurt!" He tried getting up, but it didn't work and Sakura pushed him down again.  
  
  
"Don't move! And I'm going to be fine. I'm more worried about you!"   
  
  
-------------  
  
An Hour later...uhh at the hospital...  
  
  
  
  
Sakura waited impatiently in the waiting room. She cupped her right arm. She worried...worried too much. She rocked back and forth and shivered from the cool air. She looked down at her arm which was bandaged up and saw little droplets of tears falling on to it.   
  
  
  
"Sakura-chan!"   
  
  
  
She looked up quickly to see Tomoyo running up to her, with a panting Eriol behind her, and a crying Meichi, with a worried Meilin with her following behind. They all stood in front of Sakura not daring to say a word about Syaoran.   
  
  
  
Tomoyo soon after looking at her worried for awhile, wrapped a small blanket around Sakura. She looked down at her and smiled. Sakura smiled back and stood up.   
  
  
  
"Arigatou, Tomoyo, guys." she said quietly. She gave Tomoyo a hug, then Eriol, then Meilin. But when she was about to hug Meichi...she jumped back.  
  
  
  
"HOE! What's she doing here?" Sakura asked glaring at her.   
  
  
  
"She FORCED me to bring her. That's why we're SOO LATE!" Tomoyo spoke out angered. Meichi didn't say anything. But she still stood there. They all took a seat somewhere and tried to relax.  
  
  
  
Meilin sat by Sakura...letting Sakura lay on her lap so she can rest. Tomoyo and Eriol cuddled up together by the corner, whispering words to each other. Meichi she sat a little far away from them, holding her knees.   
  
  
  
hours later.....  
  
  
  
  
"Excuse me...Is there a Kinomoto Sakura?" A tall, young nurse came up to them. Sakura got up and pulled the blanket she had around her.   
  
  
  
"Yes...I'm here." She said standing.  
  
  
  
"Um...Li Syaoran...is calling for you." the nurse said stepping up to her.   
  
  
  
"He's okay?" Sakura asked a little happy.  
  
  
  
"Yes, he's just fine...but maybe injured badly, but he is doing good. Come this way." Sakura followed behind the nurse...taking one more look at her friends. All of them smiled...except Meichi.   
  
  
  
After going through the busy halls, the nurse stopped in front of the rooms and opened the door for her. Then left her alone in the hallway. Sakura stepped in and closed the door behind her. The room was dark and the curtains of the window were opened. She looked around a bit, a little frightened to look at him. But when she dead...she gasped while saying his name.  
  
  
  
"Syaoran..."  
  
  
  
"Sa-Sakura ch-chan?" a faint whispered asked.  
  
  
  
"Oh my gosh....gomen nasai..Syaoran..." When she looked at him, more tears flooded her eyes. She felt so helpless and bad....  
  
  
  
  
to be continued.....  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
well i hope you liked that chapter...yeah i know it kinda sucked...but whatever...okay...please REVIEW..onegai? Arigatou!  
  



	5. Taking Care Of You

hoy! what's up?? well i really hope ur happy that FINALLY the fifth chapter is here...kinda left ya on a cliffhanger...kinda. *shrugs* well anyways...   
  
*yells and bangs come from a closet*   
  
*smiles evilly*   
  
well like i said...anyways...   
  
Disclaimer: Yes it's time for one again....i'm broke...don't sue me...i don't own a lot of kewl stuff...:(.   
  
well since i have no one to inturrupt me now...   
  
Syaoran: Um...i'm here!   
May: O.O   
*Syaoran smiles*   
*May faints*   
Syaoran: ^^'...uhh okay...*looks around*...umm i think she was doing this story or something..um on with it!   
  
  
  
reminder:"Oh my gosh....gomen nasai..Syaoran..." When she looked at him, more tears flooded her eyes. She felt so helpless and bad....   
  
  
^^Chapter 5^^   
~*Taking Care of You*~   
  
  
  
Sakura walked slowly...her heart squeezing in pain as she came closer and closer. "I'm so sorry, Syaoran...I'm so sorry."   
  
  
He smiled a small smile...hoping it would give her an idea of him being okay. He had a cast on his left leg and on his right arm. It looked liked he had bandage around his chest and his back. He had a few bruises that was visible around his arm and leg areas.   
  
  
Sakura came to a stop right by Syaoran. She hesitated to touch his hand. She was afraid that she might hurt him. But instead Syaoran reached for hers.(A/N: his left hand reached for hers.) She immediately brought his hand to her lips. Tears fell from her eyes and she kissed it numerous times, whispering she was sorry.   
  
  
Syaoran saw her teary eyes and wanted to cry too. His hand lifted up her face. He smiled, making Sakura smile just a little.   
  
  
"It was not your fault so stop apoligizing. I'm fine." he whispered. Sakura nodded and wiped her tears away.   
  
  
"What happened to you anyways? What did the doctor say?" Syaoran sighed and inhaled with a frown.   
  
  
"He said that I broke a few bones by my shin on my left leg. And a few bones by my elbow on my right arm. And I...uhh he said that I broke a fraction of my spine. So....I would be in a wheel chair for awhile." His voice got a little quiet at the end of what he was saying. But then his voice perked up to bring a little happiness.   
  
  
"Then he said that after I would be in crutches...just for awhile." he said a little happy...trying his best not to get up.   
  
  
"Exactly how long are you going to be in a wheel chair?" Sakura asked FULL of concern.   
  
  
"Err...uhh...4-6 months...BUT if we use magic it'll only be 2 months!" Sakura got a little happier...she forgot about magic. But she returned to her upside down smile.(A/N: get it...upside down smile...a FROWN...hahaha...yes i know i'm stupid )   
  
"I wish it were me in your position." Syaoran hushed her.   
  
  
"Noo. You know I think we should be more worried on about who pushed you. Cause I didn't see him or her. Someone got in my way. This is making me so pissed off. I don't understand why people would do this! What the hell is up with this world?!?!" Syaoran once again tried to pull up...but the pain piercing his leg and his back brought him down.   
  
  
"Syaoran! Are you okay? You shouldn't get so tempered like that now! You might hurt yourself. Don't do that! You scared me!" Sakura out of no where slapped him on the arm. But that was only a reaction to when she gets scared. Well scared about Syaoran.   
  
  
"OUCH!!!!"   
  
"HOE! Syaoran I'm soooooo sorry! GOMEN!!!" She reached for his arm but tripped over some wire when she stepped forward, causing her to fall over Syaoran.   
  
  
They both didn't move...one for Sakura fully expecting to be on the floor. And for Syaoran wincing in pain. Pain from his back.   
  
  
Sakura had her eyes closed and so did Syaoran. Then, just right then, Tomoyo burst the door open and strolled in with Eriol on her tail.   
  
  
"Kawaii! HOHOHO!" She pulled her V8 out and started recording. Sakura QUICKLY pulled off him in a flash and sweatdropped.   
  
  
Syaoran still ached, but he relaxed a little.   
  
  
"Gomen nasai Syaoran...I'm such a klutz!" She cheeks turned like a rippened tomato and she quicklly burned up. She was way embarrassed.   
  
  
"It's okay."   
  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~   
  
1 week later...   
  
  
Sakura was helping Syaoran out of the car and into the wheel chair. He insisted that he do it himself...but after he fell, Sakura immediately helped him. They were at Syaoran's place and Sakura had a whole lot of stuff, like gifts and cards and balloons and teddy bears...etc. Sakura didn't know that he had so MANY admirers and friends. Most of them were from girls...which made her a little jealous.   
  
  
Syaoran started doing tricks with his wheel chair. He really enjoyed being in the wheel chair. He really got star treatment. But sometimes he tried to do things himself. But Sakura wouldn't allow it. She was really worried on how Syaoran would be living...since he lived alone. And he can't do a lot of things that he normally used to do. Sakura tried to force him to stay at her house until he recovers, but he denied. He didn't want to intrude in her families home.   
  
  
Sakura watched him from behind...pushing a cartload of things towards the building. Although Syaoran lived in an apartment...it was the most expensive of all. He had the top apartment...which had an upstairs, just like a home. But just a little bit smaller. They walked..er um and wheeled to the elevator and quickly boarded on it. Once they got to the top, Syaoran rushed out and down the hallways like a little kid.   
  
  
Even being hurt and injured, he still found a way to have fun out of it. She walked to the front of his door and inserted the key. She unlocked the door and opened it too a very familiar home. One of her favorite places to be. Syaoran came strolling in and smiled of finally being out of the hospital.   
  
  
"Are you sure that you don't want to stay over my house? My otou-san wouldn't mind."   
  
  
"Sakura...I don't want to intrude. So it's okay. I'll be fine." Syaoran said moving himself toward the kitchen.   
  
  
"Well let me at least stay over for the day." She shut the door and came in putting all the gifts and stuff in the living room.   
  
  
"You're always welcome here." She walked away for a minute, to put Syaoran's stuff in his room and came back in.   
  
  
"I'm worried that something will happen when you're here alone." She said while standing by him.   
  
  
"Don't worry too much about me." Sakura forced a smile.   
  
  
"Can I use your phone?"   
  
  
"Go ahead." She smiled bigger and kissed the top of his head. She walked strait to the phone and picked it up. She dialed her house number and waited until someone picked up.   
  
  
"Moshi Moshi..Kinomoto residence." someone on the other line answered.   
"Otou-san...It's Sakura."   
"Oh hey Sakura."   
"Look Otou-san..I'm here at Syaoran's. I won't be home til late. I'm worried about him." Sakura said quietly.   
"Okay sweetie. That's fine. I'm worried about Li-kun too." Fujitaka said with a sigh.   
"I wanted him to stay with us until he recovered. But he denied. And I'm afraid something might happen when I'm not there."   
"Oh...why don't you just stay with him? Like stay with him until he gets better and can actually walk again." Sakura smiled at the idea.   
"Wow otou-san you would actually approve of that?"   
"Of course, sweetie."   
"Let me ask Syaoran." she put the phone down on the table and quickly rushed to Syaoran's side.   
  
  
"My otou-san just came up with a great idea...well it's up to you though." Syaoran saw the happiness in her eyes and smiled.   
  
  
"Sure...what is it?"   
  
  
"Well..he asked on why don't I just stay with you....here." Syaoran gasped and let her words sink slowly into his mind.   
  
  
"Just the two of us?" he asked.   
  
  
"Uh huh...so I can take very good care of you...until you get better!" she said hoping he would approve.   
  
  
"I'd love that!" Him and Sakura alone. He thought it was a dream come true. Her staying with him.   
  
  
She quickly hugged him and squealed. Then she ran back to the phone and told her otou-san.   
  
  
"Otou-san! It's okay with Syaoran-chan....okay great! I'll be by later to pick up all my stuff! ARIGATOU OTOU-SAN! love ya too...Ja ne!" Sakura hangs up the phone and quickly makes her way to Syaoran.   
  
  
"I get to stay with You!" she said happily as she gave him a hug. Syaoran smiled...a mile long smile. Sakura was going to be with him for the next month and a half. He never thought that he would be so lucky.   
  
  
Sakura walked to the stove after awhile and looked around.   
  
  
"Are you hungry, Syao-chan."   
  
  
"Syao-chan?" He was kind of shocked of the nickname. But he still didn't like it.   
  
  
"Do you not like it?" Syaoran didn't want to hurt her feelings...but he just didn't like it at all. Instead of saying anything, he just shook his head. Sakura frowned for awhile but then she smiled.   
  
  
"Good...cause I didn't like it that much too." Syaoran sighed and turned started wheeling himself to his room. He parked himself right in front of the couch and slowly lifted himself up. Then pulled himself onto the couch and laid his legs out. He pushed the wheel chair out of his view and turned on the TV.   
  
  
Sakura looked at him on the couch...he looked so relax. His limp body taking the whole couch. She smiled. Syaoran has changed so much since he was last here. He was so much more relaxed and not so tense.   
  
  
While she was looking at him...this feeling ran over her. Her heart started to flutter. It was a really weird feeling. Soon she felt like she was wrapped in a blanket. It was Syaoran's aura...green...covering her pink. She knew that Syaoran was watching her.   
  
  
She closed her eyes...she felt so safe. This feeling gave her pleasure that she has never felt before. She knew right then...that she was in love. It wasn't puppy love...nor a crush. It was love. Pure Love from the heart.   
  
  
But then everything went black and it started to get really cold. She came to a sight...it was her.   
  
  
*She saw the guys again...those same guys. She lightly gasped. One of them had their mask off. But his back was facing her.   
  
  
Sakura couldn't move again. It was like she was planted in the ground. She watched quietly agian.   
  
  
The guy had dark brown hair. It was messy like Syaoran's.   
  
  
Except Syaoran's is darker.   
  
  
She saw them shoving her a few times into the wall.   
  
  
Then it went blank....but the sight reappeared again. And it made her feel sick to the stomach. The brunette guy was kissing her all over her neck area.   
  
  
She saw that she was trying to push him off...but the other guys were holding her back.   
  
  
Sakura felt tears rushing to her eyes...she couldn't bear to see this happening to herself.   
  
  
She wanted to run and help again...but she couldn't move. Why couldn't she move?!?   
  
  
She abruptly shut her eyes and everything went dark again.....she heard a voice...it was yelling her name..*   
  
  
"Sakura!" Her eyes flew open, right before hitting the floor. Syaoran scrambled to get up but was having trouble. Sakura pulled herself up.   
  
  
She blinked a few times before sitting fully up. She didn't know just what happened there. She sat there in shock for awhile. It was weird...she was just standing up..but the next thing she knows she was on the floor.   
  
  
Syaoran pushed away his wheel chair and hurried his fastest to her. He didn't care how much pain he was in...as long as she's alright. He sat on the floor right in front of her and grabbed hold of her shoulders.   
  
  
  
"Sakura...you alright?" Sakura wasn't paying attention....it happened again. Why was it doing this? She was really close to crying again...but a voice stopped her.   
  
  
"Sakura...Sakura?? Are you alright?? Answer me!" Syaoran shook her softly. His arm was slightly in pain..but he has dealed with more pain than that. Like his leg was killing him..and so was his back. But he really didn't care.   
  
  
Sakura looked up and saw Syaoran. She saw he was hesitating...he looked scared. It wasn't til he shook her when she could soon hear what he was saying.   
  
  
"I'm...I'm fine." she smiled knowing that Syaoran cared. But deep inside she was scared...what was happening to her? Why was it happening now? And not earlier?   
  
  
She took hold of Syaoran's hands and moved them to her lap. She glanced at his right arm...and there was a cast on it. She stared at it for awhile. Then she regained her recent memory.   
  
  
"SYAORAN! What are you doing? Get back on the couch! You're hurt! You shouldn't be here!" Syaoran almost fell back from her sudden outburst.   
  
  
She stood up quickly and helped him up...bringing him to the couch and lying him down. She had a lot of strength for a girl like her. Syaoran tried to get back up again..but Sakura pushed him down lightly and told him to stay there. She sat on the edge of the couch making his leg comfortable. She put a pillow under it.   
  
  
Then she lifted Syaoran's head and put a pillow behind that too. She then gave him a kiss on his forehead and left to the kitchen.   
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~   
  
Syaoran stared at Sakura. He was shocked. She just shook off what just happened. He wanted to know. Cause he was just watching her..admiring her...and she can tell. He felt her warm aura. It was so strong. He smiled...but then it suddenly it went cold. A few seconds later she started falling to the ground.   
  
  
It terrified him. What was happening to her? Something was certainly going wrong. He had to figure out. But he was still stuck with one problem. Sakura was staying with him....and he still hasn't told her. How he felt.   
  
  
He left himself in deep thought of if he was going to tell her or not...he soon decided that he has too. But how? He thought again, just lying on the couch.   
  
  
Soon enough Sakura came around from the kitchen with a tray in her hand. It was soup. Syaoran wasn't sick. He gave her a puzzled look.   
  
  
"It's just an appetizer." she said calmly...setting the tray down on the table beside the couch. She took a spoon and put it in the soup. The soup bowl was on top of a plate.   
  
  
"But I'm not hungry..." Syaoran said...trying to get Sakura to not do anything. But his stomach ruined it all. It grumbled and Syaoran sweat dropped.   
  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure your not." She said smiling. She grabbed a chair and set it by the couch. She told him to sit up a little and he obeyed. She put the tray in her lap and took hold of the spoon. She gathered soup on the spoon then lightly blew on it.   
  
  
Then she held it out waiting for Syaoran to open his mouth.   
  
  
"I can-" Syaoran spoke to late...the spoon was already in his mouth. But after he swallowed it, he continued.   
  
  
"do it myse-" Too late again.   
  
  
"elf..I give up!" He said quickly and opened his mouth. Sakura smiled and let the soup fall into his mouth. And as if they knew it was coming...   
  
  
"KAWAII!" Sakura turned around to the well recognized voice. She saw Tomoyo there holding her V8 and poor Eriol holding all these bags.   
  
  
"Tomoyo...Eriol...How did you get in my house?!?" Syaoran said obviously shocked. Tomoyo sweatdropped and answered.   
  
  
"Your door was unlocked. But anyways...Sakura-chan...we came to drop off your stuff." she said pointing to Eriol.   
  
  
"But how did you know-"   
  
  
"Your dad called me soon after and told me what was going on. And then he asked if I can just drop the stuff off....and I couldn't say no." Sakura ran to give her a hug. But then Tomoyo stopped her holding her hand out.   
  
  
"But I'm upset you didn't tell me!"   
  
  
"Oh gomen Tomoyo-chan! Guess it passed my mind. Gomen."   
  
  
"Er...Uhh hello? Help onegai?" A tired Eriol said trying to get attention.   
  
  
"Oh gomen Eriol-kun." Sakura took some of the bags and led him to a room that she chose. She first asked Syaoran if it was alright...but he always approves. Well most of the time.   
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~   
  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol soon left after half a hour later. Sakura was all set and in...kind of officially living with Syaoran.   
  
  
The two of them were sitting on the couch next to each other watching tv. Sakura smiled as she turned to look at Syaoran.   
  
  
Syaoran looked back at her and smiled.   
  
"You know Sakura...you don't have to stay her with me."   
  
"No...I wanted too. I want to take care of you. To repay you back for all those times...you took care of me." She said quietly.   
  
"I'm happy here...taking care of you..."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
er...thats the end of this chapter....aren't ya happy...i was able to hold Meichi back from touching my computer. *laughs evilly*   
  
well i hope you liked this chapter...well yeah...okay review onegai? Arigatou...   
  
*hears a door crash down*   
*May looks around and sees an angry Jiloe jumping towards her...still tied up.*   
"Jiloe soon breaks all the rope and tape.*   
  
Jiloe: MAY!!!!   
May:..er...gotta go! bye!


	6. Learning New things

hey hey there again!!!!!!! wasshup?? well i'm just updating my lovely story...well yeah...anyways...i really hope you like this one...i knew i liked writing it! heheh well going on...just want ya to get strait to ur story.......  
  
*looks around and tip toes quietly*  
*sees no one around and sighs*  
  
JiLoE: MAY!!!!!!!  
*sees Jiloe carrying rope and tape*  
*starts running*  
  
reminder:...syaoran's home now...and sakura is living with him for the past time to take care of him...  
  
^^Chapter 6^^  
~*Learning New Things*~  
  
A few days after...  
  
Sakura walked down the halls pushing Syaoran's wheel chair. Syaoran was finally returning back to school...and so was Sakura. Syaoran wasn't too excited going back to school. He was afraid of all the people who would confront him. It was early in the morning...so not too many people were around.  
  
"I never been here so early." Sakura said while looking around. Syaoran nodded and laid back. He had all their stuff on his lap, while Sakura pushed him.   
  
Syaoran pulled his head back and looked at her slender wrists. He pulled her sleeve up and saw a scar there.  
  
"Sakura, how did you get this?" he asked turning around a bit to look at her. Sakura looked down and saw that he saw the scar.   
  
"Er...from the fall..." she said quietly and turned around a corner. Right then they came front with "jocks". Syaoran's face changed and so did Sakura's.   
  
Sakura tried to pass them...but they stood in the way. One of them...was a red head, who was just like a guy version of Meichi...except in love with Sakura and he had red hair. His name was Leon.  
  
"Aww...does it seem that poor lil Li-kun needs to be pushed around in his little wheel chair, cause he can't do it himself. You can't do anything...Mr. Strong man?" the red head asked in a mocking tone.   
  
He reached over to swap him in the head. But Sakura's hand pushed slapped it away. Syaoran was defensly...with his cast on his right arm and left leg...and his back...just in a tiny bit of pain sometimes.  
  
"Don't touch him." Sakura said coldly. Syaoran wanted to get up and beat the hell out of him...but he just couldn't.   
  
"What he can't do anything for himself...it's just the truth. He had to have you do things for him. Why are you just being a slave for him, Sakura." Leon spoke.   
  
"You will address me by, Kinomoto." she said still with her cold tone.   
  
"What's so special about this guy, anyways? It's not like he can do anything for you! Why choose him when you can be with me? He's just a hard cold emotionless person!"   
  
Syaoran gasped...and sudden memories started flooding his mind. That sounded familiar.   
  
=:-FlashBack-:=  
  
In Hong Kong..  
  
A very young Syaoran walked silently down the hallway. He rarely had friends, only his cousin, Meilin. Meilin wasn't in school today, since she was sick. And Syaoran felt kind of lonely.   
  
He ignored everybody who came around him and who tried to talk to him. He was learn to grow up like a machine....no feelings, no emotions, no smiling, no heart...etc.   
  
While he was walking to lunch, he wasn't watching where he was going and he ran into someone, which caused them to fall. It was a girl...and she started to cry.  
  
Syaoran didn't know what to do. Either help her..or just leave her. He didn't know. He just stood there not knowing what to do.  
  
And the girl started crying more and more. Soon another girl ran up to her and started comforting her. Syaoran just stood there.   
  
"You're just a meany! You didn't even help her or say sorry! You're just a cold hearted emotionless person!" she spat.   
  
And all Syaoran thought of was to run away. He didn't know what to do. He just ran. Even in the middle of the school day...he ran home.   
  
And once he got home he ran to his room and stayed in there for the rest of the day.  
  
=:-End of FlashBack-:=  
  
Syaoran thought on how many times he has been told that. And it was slowly infecting him. He was told to be like that. But, he was finally realizing how he was like. And it hurt him. It it wasn't for Sakura, he'd be the same. He was actually amazed that someone could actually change him. He was surprised he actually let himself change. From behing what he was raised up to be, to a whole different person. Soon enough he started feeling helpless. But he couldn't show it now...he was in school.   
  
Syaoran wasn't ready, ready for today. He got a little scared of what can be coming. Since it was just the beginning of the day.   
  
While Syaoran as thinking, Sakura was arguing with Leon. He looked at the two of them argue. He heard his name a few times. He looked at Sakura before realizing that she was standing up for him. Fire startedbowling up in him. He was getting angry really quickly at Leon. But he tamed it. Leon was saying so much crap about Syaoran. Like Syaoran wasn't even there.  
  
"Syaoran is an ASSHOLE!!" Leon spat. And that blew it. Syaoran was at the tip of his seat and soon enough....  
  
*POW*  
  
Leon fell to the floor holding on to his nose. Syaoran wasn't even out of his seat. He wore a surprised expression and almost smiled.   
  
And there Sakura was, steaming up with anger and holding her hand. She was shaking her hand a bit. She then turned to Syaoran and smiled.   
  
"That hurt a bit. But it was fun!" She said with humor spreading over face.   
  
Syaoran laughed at sat fully back in his seat. Sakura clapped her hands a bit before taking her place behind Syaoran and passing right past Leon and his jocky friends. (A/N: jocky? weird word)  
  
"You didn't have to do that, Sakura. You took away my fun." he said joking.  
  
"Well you can't always have all the fun. Plus, he was going to far." Sakura said rushing down the hallway. Syaoran paused for a moment and thought.  
  
"But why did you do it? I didn't think I was that important."  
  
"But you are important. Really important. Maybe not to some other people's life. But in my life..especially." Syaoran smiled at her. And she smiled back.  
  
"Ditto" is all he said and he had too.   
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
  
Sakura pushed Syaoran into the classroom...thankfully there weren't too many people. But his worst enemy came in as soon as he was parked.   
  
"SYAORAN!!" Syaoran didn't even want to look. He didn't even want to know what she was going to do.  
  
Meichi came prancing her way to Syaoran. She gave him a light hug..but Syaoran didn't move a muscle. All he did was sigh and kind of ignore her.  
  
"How are you Syaoran?" she asked sweetly. Syaoran looked at her and blinked.  
  
"Fine." is all he said. Meichi frowned a bit. But soon left. Meichi felt a little unwanted.(A/N: she should've seen that before..*looks around for Meichi...* phew..she nots here)  
  
Soon Eriol, Tomoyo, and Meilin came walking in. Immediately when Meilin came in...she started glaring at Meichi. And Meichi glared back. Soon Meilin got her death glare off Meichi and ran over to Syaoran.  
  
"I'm so happy you're okay, Syaoran!" she said lightly giving him a hug. Then Tomoyo came from behind her and gave him a little tighter hug.  
  
"Yeah...Sakura-chan was soo worried about you!" Tomoyo was soon pulled away from him and into her seat.   
  
"Not now, Tomoyo-chan!" she said sharply. Eriol just sweatdropped and shook hands with Syaoran.   
  
"Glad you're back. Sakura-chan was worried!" Syaoran sweatdropped and so did Sakura.   
  
Mr. Jinotei walked in and smiled at the class. Since like half of it was surrouding someone. And he knew it was Syaoran. Everyone talked about his herioc save to save Sakura. Some girls fell head over heels for his 'herioc save'. Some girls hated Sakura...and thought she planned it all the time...to just get attention. The guys got really jealous because Syaoran just recieved more attention.   
  
The bell soon rang and a few people came storming in. When the class was soon seated, Mr. Jinotei started the class with a smile on his face.   
  
"Today class..we have really good news. One Li Syaoran is back from the hospital...from saving Kinomoto Sakura. Welcome Back Li-kun. I hope you recover soon. And Kinomoto-san, I am glad you're okay." He said doing a little bow.  
  
"And now...for another...we have a new transfer student!" he said gleefully. (A/N: WHAT?!? Where did that come from? I demand to know *starts walking away while yelling*....)  
  
"Min Xing Lo...please come in.." And the door quickly open and a tall chinese looking guy walked in. He had his hair spiked and two bangs hanging down. His hair color was about a brownish-blackish color. He was tall...almost as tall as Syaoran. He was really handsome and was wearing a killer smile.   
  
"He just transfered from Beijing, China." Xing Lo scanned the room. He soon smiled when his sight landed on someone.   
  
"He speaks very well in japanese...so you will be able to talk to him." the teacher spoke.   
  
"Now...where shall we put you...ah ha...jus-" Mr. Jinotei was inturrupted by a screaming girl.   
  
"XING XING!" Meilin couldn't hold it anymore. She quickly got up from her seat and ran to jump in his arms. He caught her with ease and held her close.   
  
The class and Mr. Jinotei stood there wide eyed. He wasn't a very strict teacher so he didn't really do anything. He was really close to the kids...he even called them by their first names.  
  
"I suspect you know him..Meilin." Meilin jumped off Xing Lo and turned to the teacher. She nodded her head voilently. Xing Lo soon wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.  
  
"When Meilin-chan was in China...we studied together. We got together then. But then she told she was going to go back to Japan...and I started to miss her much. So I decided that I'd stay with her here. Instead of forcing her to come back to China with me." he said...speaking for the first time. He had a very smooth voice. A voice you can listen too forever.   
  
After being in shock for awhile...Sakura stood up and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Meilin-chan...how come you did not tell us about you having a boyfriend?!?"   
  
"Yeah!" Syaoran and the rest said. Meilin smiled.   
  
"Because I wanted it to be a surprise. I knew he was going to be coming soon. And now he's here and I'm soo happy." she said. She turned to Mr. Jinotei and had a pleading look.  
  
"Let him sit by me...onegai?" Mr. Jinotei smiled and nodded.  
  
"Hurry! So I can get over with today's lesson quickly."   
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
At home...(Syaoran's place)  
  
Sakura sat on the coach watching Syaoran from there. Syaoran wanted to be alone. He was sitting on his balcony looking at the sunset.   
  
And soon enough a sudden image of Sakura appeared in the sky. He blushed at the sight. It was beautiful. She was beautiful.   
  
He couldn't help...he finally was realizing that he was with the soul mate of his life. That he needed her. More than he needed breathing. He smiled again before realizing Sakura was right there standing by his side.   
  
Sakura looked at him and smiled. Syaoran blushed a crimson color and smiled back.  
  
"Arigatou Sakura-chan. Again."   
  
"Anything you for you...Syaoran-chan. Why don't you go inside and go take a nap. You must have had a tiring day. You can go sleep while I cook dinner." She said pushing Syaoran inside.   
  
Syaoran was put in his room and helped onto his bed. He smiled before dosing off quickly in a deep sleep. Sakura smiled at him and kissed his forehead.   
  
She soon moved out of the room and to the kitchen.   
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Syaoran woke up from his heavenly nap and looked around. He laid on his stomach. He tried not to think of the pain that was building inside of him. He smileda little knowing Sakura was sayting with him for a few weeks. Since the magic caused it to be a tiny bit shorter. He looked around curiously finding to do.   
  
He came acroos a small journal book. It looked to be Sakura's. It had pink flowers on topo of it. It was a light vanilla color with straps on it. It looked a little old. He reached for it and put in in front of him  
  
He had guessed that he knew everything, since he was one of Sakura's best friends...so there wouldn't be a single secret in there that he didn't know.   
  
He carefully untied the straps holding the journal shut. He opened it slowly to see Sakura's beautifu writing. She wrote so easy and nice. Syaoran can look at it forever. He ran his fingers over the paper admiring it. He scanned over the words on the page, mainly looking for any signs of him. It did say lots about him. He guessed she started it after he had leftfor China.   
  
It talked about how much she missed him and how much she loved him. That made him smile...but this was a long time ago. e wasn't too sure if she still loved him. He skipped a few pages, landing on a page which looked like tears were dried into it. And the first word he saw was "raped". That caught his attention right away. So he read forward:  
  
  
  
Dear Journal,  
Today, you wouldn't believe, but I think I was raped. I don't want to tell anyone knowing they would be so protective of me and onii-chan might kill someone. I want Syaoran here NOW! I wish he was here. So I wouldn't have to go through this. I don't want to tell him too. I woke up on the floor leaning against a wall in some trashed up place. I had a few cuts and bruises and parts of my clothes were torn. It almost hurts to move. Even writing this hurts. I hope I can hide the fact on why I have these cuts and bruises. The guys who took me, they too a few of my things from my bag and also tore up the only picture I had of just me and Syaoran. I hated them for that. I'm crying now, for not knowing what to do and from all this pain. IT scares me now. I asked Tomoyo to walk me home now..well with Eriol. They don't know what happened and I don't plan on telling them. Cause if I did, the word would be out. And they would've told Syaoran, and I'm sure he would've been here like that. But I don't want to intrude in his training. I know this is a big deal for his family to become future leader of the Li Clan. I had to tell someone about what happened. So I tell you, journal. Since you wouldn't tell anyone. I'm frightened right now and I don't know what to do. I hope Syaoran would come back soon. I miss im. And I need him now.   
  
Sakura  
  
P.S. needing her Syaoran now.....  
  
  
Syaoran couldn't believe what he read. And he cursed himself for leaving Sakura. And he cursed the people wo did this to her. So much more anger ran through him. He was made at himself, at the people who did this to her and made at her for not telling him. He tried his best and he sat up. He started to think for awhile.   
  
And he finally understood on why everything that has happened in this present time...has happened. The unknown flying balls (A/N: does not sound right...^^;), Sakura's break downs and etc. She was still terrified. She was always so close to Syaoran and it all made sense. He still burned with anger.   
  
He got up catiously and stood with all his power. He slowly made his way to the kitchen, using the walls for support. He was clutching onto Sakura's journal. He soon enough was by the kitchen. He stood there in the opening and looked into the kitchen with a cold face.  
  
Sakura looked to the side of her to see Syaoran standing. She got worried and stepped towards him. He wasn't suppose to be standing. But he didn't look to happy. She was about to ask if he was alright but she saw what was in his hand. It was her journal. She gasped and took a few steps back. She knew it. He found out. Tears were briming her eyes.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me, Sakura?" he asked coldly.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me....."  
  
To Be Continued...........  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
um..cliffhanger....er *starts running*   
  
REVIEW ONEGAI? Arigatou!  
  
~LiLdRaGoNGuRL28 


	7. Fight...Forgiveness..Confession

wello again!....man i'm already this far into the story! but i think i'm still far from done! Yeah well i really don't have much to say...and i'm really busy so i'm going to have one of my friends tell the disclaimer...since it's that time again...  
  
*Syaoran comes walking in with a piece of paper in his hand*  
*glomps Syaoran*  
May: Glad you can make it!  
Syaoran: Er...yeah..can't breathe...  
*lets go of him*  
May: Gomen...^_^;  
Syaoran: forgiven...so do I just read this paper..  
*nods*  
Syaoran: *cough cough* *clears his throat* umm okay...  
  
DisCLaiMer: May has invited me to come here and tell you that she doesn't own CCS and...*looks at it closely* and um..Syaoran...Sakura does!  
  
*May blinks*  
May: I DID NOT PUT THAT IN THERE!  
*Syaoran shrugs*  
*Jiloe snickers in the background*  
*May hears and runs after him*  
Syaoran: um...Sakura! HELP!   
*Syaoran walks away*  
Jiloe: ...Enjoy...The...Chapter...  
  
reminder:  
Sakura looked to the side of her to see Syaoran standing. She got worried and stepped towards him. He wasn't suppose to be standing. But he didn't look to happy. She was about to ask if he was alright but she saw what was in his hand. It was her journal. She gasped and took a few steps back. She knew it. He found out. Tears were briming her eyes.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me, Sakura?" he asked coldly.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me....."  
  
  
  
^^Chapter 7^^  
-=*Fighting...Forgiveness..Confession*=-  
  
  
"I...I.." Sakura started backing up a bit, unsure of what she's going to say.   
  
  
"Sakura..It's just me..Why can't you tell me?" Syaoran said taking a step forward with all his strength. Sakura shook her head in confusment.. Tears started spilling, coming down quickly.  
  
  
"I..." She thought for a moment and looked at her journal. Soon enough her expression changed to an angered look.   
  
  
"Why were you going through my journal, anyways?" she asked. Syaoran stood answerless. It was his turn.  
  
  
"I...just..I just expected I'd know everything..since you are my best friend! I expected that you had told me everything!" he shot back.   
  
  
"Just because you may be one of my best friends...doesn't mean that you have permission to go through my personal belongings!"   
  
  
"But knowing for quite a while now...I would expect to have enough trust to be told things! Especially things like these, Sakura! You should have told somebody! You should've said something!"  
  
  
"I thought I could've handled this myself!" she lied. Just trying to release her anger. Tears still pouring from her eyes. *I don't know what to do...I can't handle this alone* she thought.  
  
  
"No you wouldn't have. You wouldn't have Sakura." he said...calming his voice. He didn't like yelling at her. He didn't like her crying.  
  
  
"Now you think that I can't do things myself Syaoran?!? Well look at you!!" Syaoran stepped back shocked and heartbroken.  
  
  
"I just..." he started but was inturrupted.  
  
  
"It was YOUR fault anyways! ALL of this is YOUR fault!! It wouldn't have happened if YOU haven't left! It's your fault!" She yelled...anger and sadness took over her making her breakdown.   
  
  
"It was your fault that I was RAPED! That my life is a living nightmare! That I am frightened at the smallest thing!! It's your fault! You wouldn't be hurt like you are now! It's ALL your fault!" She blamed. But after she covered her mouth just noticing what she just said.   
  
  
Syaoran backed up in shock of realization. The more he thought about it...it was his fault. And he was going to take the blame. But it hurt him. It ripped his heart into pieces. He could've stayed here and none of this wouldn't have happened. He fell back without any support and fell on his back. Causing pain to run through his body. He ran his elbow in to the floor, making it bring tears to his eyes.   
  
  
The tears weren't from the physical pain...but emotionally. He hurt Sakura. He didn't hit her, but he hurt her by leaving her and not being able to protect her. Syaoran started to crumble. He sat up a bit in disbelief and had tears threatening to come.   
  
  
Sakura fell to the floor sitting up and crying. She couldn't believe just what she said. She cried a bit, before looking up at Syaoran. And right then did her heart shatter. She gasped, he was crying. She was hurt. She caused the pain that was taking over Syaoran's body. He looked up at her and had a sad and sorry look in his eyes.   
  
  
"It wa-was..m-my fa-fault." he choked. He looked down again.  
  
  
"It was my fault." he repeated. Sakura shook her head.   
  
  
"Nooo." she said still shaking her head. She crawled over to him.(A/N: b'cuz they're both sitting on the floor..) and she pulled herself to him. She held him close and shook her head again.  
  
  
"No...it wasn't your fault." she said trying to shush him. But she was still crying herself. But it was like Syaoran didn't even hear her.   
  
  
"I'm soo sorry! I'm soo sorry, Sakura." He said trying to get rid of his tears. Sakuras still shook her head.  
  
  
"Noo...noo...I'm sorry Syaoran." She said tightening her hold on him. He held her back and let her cry into his shoulder. He still cried though. It's been awhile since he's cried. Too long. And now it felt as if he needed it. Everything that happened in his life is building up inside of him...making them come out. Even really happy times counted.   
  
  
There were Tears of Joy..Tears Of Sadness...and Tears of Anger coming from the eyes of the Leader of the most powerful clan..The Li Clan and from one of the most powerful sorceress, the Mistress of the Clow Cards.   
  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
  
Sakura still held onto Syaoran, trembling a bit, tears still wanting to come out. Syaoran stopped crying after awhile, but he still felt broke.   
  
  
"I'm soo sorry, Syaoran. I didn't mean to yell at you. It wasn't your fault. It's just..it's been scaring me." Sakura said, before sighing. Syaoran nodded.  
  
  
"Forgive me...for not being there?" Syaoran asked while leaving his head on her shoulder. Sakura nodded and smiled.  
  
  
"Forgive me...for not telling you?" She asked. Syaoran copied her example and nodded too.   
  
  
"I can never be mad at you, Sakura-chan." He said holding on to her tighter. But then suddenly yelled out in pain.   
  
  
Sakura backed off quickly remembering he's injuries. She soon picked him up and set him on the couch, with his help.   
  
  
"I'm soooo sorry...I forgot!" She trying to make him comfortable. He just smiled his best and took hold of her hand..telling her to stop worrying.  
  
  
"It's fine." he said calmly. But the pain still pierced him. He didn't show it though, he didn't want her to worry. He was worse than he looked. He hid it well.  
  
  
Sakura smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek...which made them both blush.   
  
  
"Stay here. I'll be right back." She swiftly walked away and picked up her journal. She looked through it before stepping in her room. Then she realized all the stuff she said about her loving him and flushed in embarrassment. She hit her self repeatedly with the journal in the head before hearing Syaoran call. She slowly put the journal down in a safe place and ran to him.   
  
  
When she reached Syaoran, she looked around hastily looking for anything wrong. Syaoran just smiled and held up the phone. Sakue sweatdropped and reached for the phone. *That's weird...I didn't hear the phone. And who would be calling me here?*  
  
  
"Moshi Moshi..." she said quietly. She looked at Syaoran when nobody answered. He was holding his hands under one of the pillows on the couch. He smiled and asked who it was. She shrugged. Since she was still a little angry..she walked away to be out of Syaoran's sight.   
  
  
She walked down the hall and spoke in the phone once again.  
  
  
"HELLO?!?" she said, or yelled. The person on the other line seemed to be a little surprised, but they still answered.  
  
  
"You know...I was sent on a mission...to come here and get the love of my life. And to never come back until I had her. And even if I did get her...I didn't plan on going back. I didn't only come here for that mission or being forced. I came here for my own thoughts. I came back because I left someone...I loved. Soon my mother made it a mission. And gave me a plane ticket and a smile. And she told me that...'The one you love...is waiting. Don't make her wait any more. Tell her soon'." they paused for a second.   
  
  
"I'm not waiting anymore, Sakura. I Love You...." Sakura backed up a bit, a little frightened but feeling this warm feeling. She thought that the voice sounded familiar..but she wasn't sure.   
  
  
"Who...who is this?" she asked, her voice kind of shaking.  
  
  
"Just come around...to the living room and see for yourself." She hesitantly walked towards the living room. She was so scared of what she was approaching, but all she saw was Syaoran.   
  
  
She looked around for any sight of anyone...but when she looked back at Syaoran. He was smiling...while holding a pink cell phone.   
  
  
"Aisheteru..Sakura-chan." She heard the other person saying on the other line...and hearing the echo of it in the room. It took her awhile to mentally connect that it was Syaoran on the other line. (A/N: Mou...she's so dense. ^_^; Syaoran: IS NOT!! May: okay okay....sheesh.)  
  
  
Sakura dropped the phone and almost fell. Syaoran...just told her that he loved her. Syaoran clicked off his phone and smiled bigger.   
  
  
"I loved you ever since...the last time I said it...when I was here in Japan..before I left for China." he said sweetly. Sakura almost melted into a puddle.   
  
  
Syaoran was standing there waiting for her answer. She all of a sudden pinched herself. Then started chanting..  
  
  
"This is a dream...this is a dream..WAKE UP!" she said pinching herself over and over again. Syaoran laughed a bit. And limped his way over to Sakura. Sakura saw he had crutches. She blinked for awhile confused.  
  
  
"Sakura, it's no dream." he said taking one of her hands. She looked down at her hands. The touch was real. It felt so real. Maybe she wasn't dreaming.  
  
  
"I just have this feeling, that I'm going to wake up...right before you kiss me." she said with a giggle. Syaoran smiled.   
  
  
"Wanna bet?" he said leaning in a bit. He was in pain, but the kiss would soon heal it. Sakura hesitated a bit, when Syaoran was about to kiss her. But she let loose and felt a pull. She pulled closed to Syaoran and let her lips touch his. She was a little stiff but she soon enough deepened it. Putting her hands on his shoulders. Without hurting him.  
  
  
She watch you say.."Kissed his pain away..." (A/N: *looks up starry eyed* kawaii!)  
  
  
Syaoran ended the kiss and pulled back. Sakura looked up shocked and happy. Syaoran smiled.   
  
  
"It wasn't dream, see?" he said smiling. Sakura smiled, and tears brimmed her eyes.  
  
"Aisheteru Syaoran-chan." she said simply. Syaoran let got of his crutches and hugged her. She hugged back and smiled. *what a day..* she thought.   
  
  
"Aisheteru Sakura-chan." he said back. While they were hugging...a dial tone inturrupted them. They both looked down to see the phone on.  
  
  
Sakura sweatdropped and broke from Syaoran's hold. She reached down and turned off the phone.  
  
  
"I forgot to turn it off..." she laughed. Syaoran smiled and laughed too. He then leaned down and kissed her again. While wrapping his arms around her.  
  
  
Sakura held him back as they deepened the kiss. She had a little weight on her, since Syaoran needed the support to hold him up. But it didn't matter to her.   
  
  
When they broke the kiss again. Sakura looked down since she stepped on something. And it was his crutches. She pointed towards them as she bent down to get them.   
  
  
"When did you get these?" she asked. As she gave them to Syaoran. He sweatdropped.  
  
  
"Oh..I've had these forever. I just wanted to use them now." he said. Sakura raised her eyebrow at him.   
  
  
"Just for now though. Going back to the wheel chair soon.." he said laughing. Sakura sweatdropped and laughed.   
  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
hehe that's the end of this chapter...i hoped you liked it! hehe i'll hopefullie put the next chapter up soon...hehe i'm on a roll! well REVIEW onegai?  
  
Arigatou...ja ne!  
  
~LiLDrAgOnGuRL28...aka MAY. 


	8. Not 2 But 3 Transfer Students

WELLO THERE!!!!!! AREN'T YOU SO HAPPY..S+S ARE TOGETHER!!!! *clears her throat* excuse my yelling, I just had to yell about that...well no times wasting...lets head right into the story! but wow...i'm already on my 8th chapter! Oh yeah THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!  
  
reminder:   
"Aisheteru Syaoran-chan." she said simply. Syaoran let got of his crutches and hugged her. She hugged back and smiled. *what a day..* she thought.   
"Aisheteru Sakura-chan." he said back. While they were hugging...a dial tone inturrupted them. They both looked down to see the phone on.  
Sakura sweatdropped and broke from Syaoran's hold. She reached down and turned off the phone.  
"I forgot to turn it off..." she laughed. Syaoran smiled and laughed too. He then leaned down and kissed her again. While wrapping his arms around her.  
Sakura held him back as they deepened the kiss. She had a little weight on her, since Syaoran needed the support to hold him up. But it didn't matter to her.   
When they broke the kiss again. Sakura looked down since she stepped on something. And it was his crutches. She pointed towards them as she bent down to get them.   
"When did you get these?" she asked. As she gave them to Syaoran. He sweatdropped.  
"Oh..I've had these forever. I just wanted to use them now." he said. Sakura raised her eyebrow at him.   
"Just for now though. Going back to the wheel chair soon.." he said laughing. Sakura sweatdropped and laughed.   
  
oh yeah i am now calling..the teacher, Mr. Jinotei....Jinotei-sensei....  
  
^^Chapter 8^^  
-=*Not 2 but 3 transfer students*=-  
  
  
Syaoran found himself asleep, well now awake in his bed. He stretched his arms, but that sharp pain in his elbow made him immediately pull it down. But once he did, it knocked into something hard.   
  
  
"ITAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
  
Syaoran quickly looked down to see Sakura there holding her hands on her head.   
  
  
"GOMEN Sakura-chan...I didn't see you there! Gomen nasai!"   
  
  
"Mou...Syaoran...I'm okay. It's okay." she said while rubbing her head. Syaoran kissed the top of her head and pushed her a little bit. Sakura groaned and got up.   
  
  
"Come on, Sakura, we have to go to school." He said while moving to his crutches. Sakura looked at him. She placed herself in front of him and had a questioned look.   
  
  
"What are you doing, Syaoran?" she asked.  
  
  
"Getting my crutches, Sakura." He pushed Sakura aside softly and got hold of his crutches.  
  
  
"But you can't use them..." Sakura said getting worried.  
  
  
"Don't worry about me...I can handle it. I'm starting to get bored with the wheel chair." he said pulling himself up with the crutches. She chuckled softly and smiled.  
  
  
  
"You've only been in the wheel chair for about 2 weeks." Syaoran shrugged and made his way to his bathroom.  
  
  
Sakura sighed while walking out of his room to hers. She couldn't stop smiling, she didn't know why. Maybe it's the feeling to know that Syaoran-chan loves her back. Without realizing it, she pulled her uniform out and quickly changed into it. She walked over to the mirror. She wanted to look and feel special today. She ran over to the other bathroom and washed her face and everything. Then she came back and put her hair in two braided pigtails and her long bangs hanging down. She wasn't too fond of make up, since she didn't need it. But she put on some cherry flavored lip gloss, just for Syaoran. (A/N: he'll be enjoying cherry kisses now...lol..i need help ^_^;) She also sprayed on some special spray, smelled like cherry blossoms. (A/N: you know like the fragrant sprays at like bath and body works?? Well yeah just like that.)  
  
  
She pulled on her knee highs and put on her nice black dress shoes. Her highschool uniform looked almost alike to the elementry uniforms. She had a plaid skirt, which was black, white, gray, and dark blue. The skirt came up to her mid thigh, and a little bit above her knees. Her socks came up to her knee. She had a white long sleeve dress shirt, with a dark blue tie. (A/N: yes the girls where ties, but it looks nice with the outfits!) And a dark blue sweater to complete it. But you didn't have to wear the sweater as much.   
  
  
On the other hand, Syaoran tried his best to look good too. He stood in front of the mirror, well using more weight on his left leg, trying to fix his hair. But no matter how hard he tried, it would ge back to its regular place. So he just decided to leave it. He straightened out his uniform, and reached for his crutches. The guys' uniforms were almost like the girls', just with pants. They wore dark blue pants, with nice black dress shoes. They also had a long sleeve dress shirt, and a dark blue tie. The guys though had the dark blue jackets, inside of sweaters. But the same rule applyed to them, they can where it if they feel so. Now for the uniforms, the dress shirt didn't need to be tucked in, but it had to look nice. Syaoran never tucked in his shirt, cause well, he looked better without it tucked in. (A/N: course! *drools*) Sakura sometimes tucked her's in and sometimes she just leaves it.   
  
  
Before Syaoran reached for his crutches, he sprayed some cologne on himself. It wasn't likely for him to do so, and he only wore it on special occasions or when he felt in a good mood. It wasn't a kind of popular brand from America. A lot of guys there used either some brands like Nautica or Adidas. His was different. It made him smell like fall. It was a very calm and attractive scent. It wasn't so strong, and the ones that make you seem like big pimpin.(A/N: LOL LOL!!!!) Plus, he wore it most times, only for Sakura. Since she said it made her feel safe. And you know Syaoran, he would do anything to protect her.  
  
  
He um...made his way out to the living room, and put his crutches down as he sat on the couch. He loaded some stuff into his bag and zipped it closed. He then pulled the bag over his right shoulder and got up slowly, clutching the crutches in his hands. When he was about to go to Sakura, she walked out of her room cheerfully and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.   
  
  
"I still think you should use your wheel chair, Syaoran-chan. I'm scared that you might not have enough strength to use the crutches all day." she complained as she pulled her bag up. Syaoran just smiled.  
  
  
"I'm fine." he said making his way to the door. Sakura rushed in front of him and pulled open the door. She let Syaoran through and closed the door behind her, locking it. They walked side by side. Both of them wished to hold each other's hand, but it was kind of hard, with Syaoran's crutches and all. While they were walking Sakura turned to Syaoran, who was looking at her back and forth. She smiled, *He's soo handsome.* she thought. She inhaled the fresh air, but came upon a calming scent. It was Syaoran's Cologne. She thinks it's called, Seasons. (a/n: couldn't think of a name.) She loved it. It made her feel like nothing can harm her.   
  
  
Her eyes ran down his face, looking at each figure. It was just perfect. She looked at his hair, very messy, but still attractive looking. It wasn't in any stylish way or gelled, it was soft and not rough. She looked how each strand fell over his forehead. He was soo dreamy. Sakura couldn't believe that someone like him would actually be in love with her. She blushed lightly at the thought.  
  
  
"You're beautiful...." Sakura broke out of her thoughts and turned to the voice. Syaoran was smiling and looking at her intensly like as if he were observing something. She blushed a little more.   
  
  
"You look great today, Syaoran." she said shyly. Syaoran soon was wearing the same color cheeks as Sakura. After looking at each other for awhile, they stopped walking or whatever and Syaoran looked at his watch. It read 6:50AM. School didn't start til 7:30AM. He suggested that they'd go sit by a tree and talk. Sakura, without thinking, agreed and they soon were on their way to their favorite Cherry Blossom Tree. They called it Chessom for short. They've been around the tree a lot and have always met there, Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura, and Syaoran that is. So whenever they wanted to meet for lunch, they would just say, "Let's meet at the Chessom."   
  
  
Syaoran sat down slowly and outstretched his hurt leg. His arm was healing, but it still hurt once in a while. He took Sakura's hand in his other, and let her lay on his shoulder. Suddenly he turned to Sakura and lifted her head. She looked at him questionly and worried. But all he did was lean down and gingerly placed a kiss on her lips. Sakura melted into the kiss and imprinted it in her memory. It was such a sweet kiss, perfect for a picture.   
  
  
Syaoran tasted the sweet cherry flavor of her lips. Her lips were so soft, so delicate. Any guy would melt and the feeling of those lips on theirs. But Syaoran prevented himself from melting and breaking the kiss. Every kiss to him was special, because it was Sakura he was kissing. And his kisses were only meant for Sakura. They broke from the kiss and smiled at each other. Sakura then cuddled up with him and sighed happily. *I love him soo much...*she thought. As she was laying on Syaoran's chest, something came to her.  
  
  
"OH MY GOSH!! TOMOYO-CHAN!" she yelled. Syaoran winced, and thought he was deaf.  
  
  
"Ow...ear...deaf..." he said while holding his ears. Sakura sweatdropped and giggled a bit.  
  
  
"Gomen, Syao-chan." she said as she placed a finger on the tip of his nose. His nose scruched up a little bit and Sakura had to laugh. It was the cutest thing! (A/N: I would believe that! *sighs dreamily*)  
  
  
"There's that name again...." he said quietly, ignoring her giggles.   
  
  
"Aww, Shaoran." she said, while taking his hand and kissing it. He smiled gently and kissed her forehead.  
  
  
"So what is it about Tomoyo? You yelled her name out." he said, being his curious self. Sakura thought for a moment. Then lightened up.  
  
  
"What are we going to tell Tomoyo-chan?" she asked. Syaoran raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
"What do you mean? We'll just tell her we're together...." Sakura shook her head.   
  
  
"Why not?" he asked. She just shook her head again. He chuckled a bit.  
  
  
"Sakura, that wasn't a Yes or No question." She once again shook her head. She kept shaking it till, Syaoran held her head with both of his hands.   
  
  
"Tomoyo would be disappointed if she didn't get that on tape!" Syaoran smiled.  
  
  
"That's good! I don't want it on tape. At least want to have this one time with you that's very special, without anyone watching us." he said, kind of complaining. Sakura thought about that. He was right.  
  
  
"You're right." She said blushing.   
  
  
"But how are we going to tell her?" Syaoran shrugged.  
  
  
"How 'bout we don't say anything, and have her figure it out herself?" He suggested. Sakura smiled and nodded. She looked at Syaoran's watch. It read 7:15AM.   
  
  
"Syaoran, I think we should get going. It's almost time for school to start." She while helping him up. He groaned and his bottom lip pouted out.  
  
  
"But I want to stay here, holding you all day, under Chessom." he whined. Sakura blushed.   
  
  
"After school, maybe." she said pushing against his chest with her index finger. She then turned around and started walking. Syaoran smiled and started on his way with his crutches. He followed Sakura, smiling all the way.   
  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
  
The two reached the classroom to be only confronted with only TWO peole in it. Tomoyo and Eriol. They were hugging and flirting with each other playfully.  
  
  
Sakura stood there giggling quietly. Tomoyo, nor Eriol, had not knew of them present. Syaoran bended down a little bit to whisper in Sakura's ear.  
  
  
"We could've been doing that! But we had to go to school, and now watch them do it!" Syaoran pouted. Sakura laughed louder and playfully hit him in the arm.  
  
  
That caught both attention of Tomoyo and Eriol. They looked to the front door to see two smiling people, they were wearing the same face. Tomoyo blushed furiously and Eriol sweatdropped. They immediately pulled away from each other and went to them.  
  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan! Syaoran-kun!" Tomoyo said still blushing. She looked at Syaoran and his crutches.  
  
  
"Weren't you just in a wheel chair yesterday?" she asked. He nodded and shrugged.  
  
  
"Ohayo, my adorable descendants." he said, bringing something that hasn't been said in years. Syaoran's happy face turned angered and Sakura just sweatdropped.  
  
  
"Ohayo you two! I see you guys were keeping each other company, in this empty classroom." Sakura said raising her eyebrows. Syaoran laughed as they both flushed in embarassment. They all got seated, in the still empty room. There was an awkward silence, before Sakura broke it.  
  
  
"So yeah...where is everyone?" she asked. All of them shrugged...and it became quiet again. But Syaoran just couldn't resist the urge to kiss Sakura. He was looking at her all the time. He couldn't help to smile. He was staring at her intently...she still didn't recognized. Although Eriol recognized this. He smiled and decided to embarass him too.  
  
  
"Why don't you kiss her? You know you want to!" he said loudly. Causing all of them to look at Syaoran. Syaoran shrugged.  
  
  
"Sure." he said before nearing close to Sakura and placing his lips gently on hers. Sakura was shocked, but gave in. Eriol looked at them gaping. Tomoyo was shocked at first and pulled her camera out.   
  
  
After they broke, Eriol expected Syaoran to apoligize full out. But instead he just licked his lips and laughed. Sakura laughed too.   
  
  
"Still taste like cherries..." he said smiling. Sakura blushed.  
  
  
"WHAAAATTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU MEAN THIS HAS HAPPENED BEFORE?!?!?! WHEN?!?" Tomoyo yelled, furiously. Eriol was frightened from her outburst and the fact that they have kissed before.   
  
  
Sakura sweatdropped and smiled.   
  
  
"Gomen nasai, Tomoyo-chan. It happened last night. Syao-chan told me he loved me!" she said sighing dreamily. Syaoran's face dropped to that name again. Eriol patted him on the back and smiled.   
  
  
"FINALLY, man! I was about to tell her myself." he said laughing. Syaoran blushed and shrugged. Suddenly the bell rang and the rest of the students came flooding in.   
  
  
Sakura gave Syaoran one kiss on the lips before turning around in her seat. Most of the class caught it and froze. Even Meichi. She felt like her heart was pulled out of her and torn into pieces. She was about to go stand up to Sakura, but when she saw Syaoran's reaction, she pulled back. He smiled, and he kind of pulled into the kiss too.   
  
  
Meichi frowned and went strait to her seat. Meilin saw what happened and smiled, but when she looked at Meichi, she frowned. *Poor Meichi. Well she's going to have to deal with it and get over it...she can do it, if I did.* Meilin thought to herself, before she felt arms being pulled around her waist. She smiled, knowing that touch.  
  
  
"Ohayo, Mei." Xing Lo said as he kissed her ear. Meilin smiled and sighed.  
  
  
"Ohayo, Xing." They walked over to their seats while, Jinotei-sensi walked into the class smiling.  
  
  
"Calm down class! I have an anouncement. CLASS!!"   
  
  
Everyone quieted down at Jinotei-sensei's yell, they all sat down quietly and paid attention.  
  
  
"Well class, it seems that we have TWO more transfer students." Chatting started building up in the classrooms.  
  
  
"Come on in...." Suddenly the door opened and two guys came walking in. One smiling and one frowning. The one smiling had dark brown hair and what seem like gold eyes. The one frowning had dark red hair and cold turquiose eyes.   
  
  
"I'd like you to welcome, *points at the smiling one* Tai Oshimo and *points at the frowning one* Kojitsu Keiji.(A/N: last name first...), Tai-san from Tokyo. And Kojitsu-san from Okinawa." Jinotei-sensei said introducing them. They both bowed.   
  
  
"Would you like to say something to the class-" Suddenly the door flew open and a girl stood there holding a slip.   
  
  
"Yes, what do you need help with, young lady?" Jinotei-sensei asked. The girl walked up to him quietly and shyly, and gave him the slip. She was seemed to be a very quiet girl and very lonely too. She had sad eyes, but she tried to hide it behind her small smile.   
  
  
Sakura looked at her worried, she didn't seem too good. The new girl had short honey colored hair and ice green eyes. Her eyes were a different green from Sakura's. But she almost did look like her. Syaoran looked at her weird. *She looks like Sakura...weird.*   
  
  
One of the new kids gasped, it was Oshimo. *She's...oh my gosh...* He shook his head and tried to forget it. Keiji stood there motionless. He saw a group of girls smiling at him, and he blushed a little.   
  
  
After a few seconds, Jinotei-sensei spoke out.  
  
  
"Well class, it seems to me that we have ANOTHER transfer student. Her name is Sakura Mikono. (A/N: Last name first.....).   
  
  
Sakura gasped....her name was almost alike to hers. Kinomoto Sakura-Sakura Mikono. Except the new girl's last name was Sakura and her first name was Mikono...almost like Kinomoto. Syaoran's eyes widened, whoa were there name's alike.   
  
  
Everybody else was surprised to the ALMOST alikeness of Sakura's and the new girls name.   
  
  
"Is it alright for me to call you by your first names?" Jinotei-sensei asked. They all nodded.   
  
  
"Okay, let's see. Mikono(A/N: remember that Sakura is her last name!), you can sit over there by Rika. Rika raise your hand."  
  
  
Rika stared aimlessly at Syaoran and Sakura, she had witnessed their kiss and she was in total shock. But she knew it would happen. Even Naoko was staring.   
  
  
"RIKA!" Rika snapped out of her thoughts and turned to the teacher. She sweatdropped and raised her hand. Mikono made her way by Rika and smiled a small smile at Rika as she sat down.   
  
  
"Uh...Oh yes, Mikono is from well, Tokyo too. Let's see...Oshimo, you'll sit by Yamazaki. And Keiji, over there right on the other side of Meichi." Meichi looked up to her name and saw a dark red head coming her way. *He's cute...* she thought, then smiled. Keiji tried to smile back but he couldn't.   
  
  
Oshimo took his seat by Yamazaki and Yamazaki smiled a friendly smile.   
  
  
"Ohayo Tai-san!" he said cheerfully. Oshimo smiled back and sat down.  
  
  
"You can call me Oshimo."   
  
  
"Well, I'm Takashi Yamazaki..(A/N: i just recognized that Yamazaki is Takashi's last name....hmm...well in mah story, i'm going to switch it soo it would be Takashi Yamazaki. And it Yamazaki would be the first name. okies? okay) You can call me Yamazaki."   
  
  
Chiharu appeared behind him and introduced herself.  
  
  
"I'm Mihara Chiharu. You can call me Chiharu if you like. I'm Yamazaki's girlfriend." She said proudly.  
  
  
"Well, You can all can call me Oshimo." he said loudly. Naoko introduced herself after.   
  
  
When class started, Oshimo looked at Sakura and frowned. *Oh this is soooo wrong......* he thought.  
  
::*::  
  
Meichi looked over at Keiji and held her hand out. She took in a deep breathe and introduced herself.  
  
  
"I'm Mousaro Meichi. You can call me Meichi, if ya like." she said smiling. Keiji took her hand and shook it lightly.  
  
  
"I'm well...you heard...Kojitsu Keiji, you can call me Keiji." he said calmly. He let go of her hand and turned back towards the board.   
  
  
*Very quiet person...* Meichi thought.   
  
::*::  
  
  
Sakura looked at Oshimo and felt like she knew him. She then looked at Mikono talking to Rika, as Rika introduced herself. Sakura felt as her heart dropped. She could see behind her smile. She was really saddened. *I'm going to talk to her...* she thought. She then looked at Keiji. *He doesn't seem to happy too. Oh...is Meichi smiling at him? eh..weird.* She turned back to Oshimo, he happened to be looking at her. She looked shocked from his gaze and turned to Syaoran.   
  
  
She felt this weird feeling run through her, when she locked eyes with him. Syaoran saw it the whole time, he was watching Sakura. He looked over to Oshimo and glared. Something about him scared Sakura, so he didn't like it. And Sakura wasn't one to be scared of a new student.   
  
  
Oshimo stared at Sakura...*Man....*. He then looked at Syaoran....*That must be him...man is this going to be hard...*. He after looked at Mikono. *I think....I'm in trouble....*.  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
well thats weird....3 new students...him...Oshami seems friendly....Keiji is hot...almost looks like Touya-san. *drools* Mikono, she worries me....Syaoran is bishonen! I love Syaoran! hehe whatever anyways...  
  
I think this is going to be part one of "Not 2...but 3 transfer students". I think soo....not sure...cuz that chapter didn't seem long enough for the students. WELL sooooo REVIEW...and i may have part two up pretty quickly!   
  
REVIEW, ONEGAI?   
  
Arigatou.....  
  
~LiLDraGoNGuRL28...aka May 


End file.
